Mirror Love
by Lander Blazer
Summary: Accidentally finding a scroll about kage bushin that a random jounin dropped, Naruto is able to learn it much sooner, at an age when he is at his most emotionally vulnerable, leading him to seek comfort from himself. A split personality is created. Naru/Fem!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**LB: **And hello, welcome to my newest attempt to write a decent Naruto fanfiction. Now, this one is inspired on a fanfic I've seen a few years ago that is about Naruto romancing his own Shadow Clone(A female clone) because of sheer loneliness, it was only a one-shot but I felt like it could continue on, I mean, it's actually a great idea, at least for me.

Now, this fiction is not my main one, so it may take a good time to update, that's because I'm doing my original fiction on FP (Raios de Luz, it's in Portuguese, but I plan on making a English version called Lights of Hope).

So, since my main language is NOT english, there WILL be errors, so if anyone wants to help or be a beta, I shall be thankful.

Now, sorry for making you wait, to the history!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mirror Love**

_Chapter 1: Shadow Clone_

Distance, glares, quiet and insulting whisperings… That is all the attention they gave him, and honestly, it hurts, it _hurts_ a lot to the poor eight years old.

He is lonely, oh so very lonely, that doesn't mean that he don't have precious people, Teuchi and Ayame, the Hokage and Iruka-sensei. But even still, he doesn't have a single friend his age, and he can't stay with the few people that likes him all the time.

Naruto having been only for about two years in the academy, Naruto tried to make friends, at first, he tough Sakura could be a good friend of his, but she suddenly just didn't want to have anything to do with him, just like the rest of the kids.

Sighing to himself, the blonde boy continued to walk in direction to his home, a simple apartment the old man has given him. He couldn't help it, he is just _down_ today, and the people whispering and glaring as he walks at him doesn't help his mood at all.

Feeling like crying, Naruto decided to just make a run for it to his home and to try and forget about that crushing loneliness in his heart.

Suddenly, he felt a strong impact and fell down with a yelp of pain.

"Ouch…" The blonde was holding his head in his arms.

"Dammit kid! Look where you are going!" A irritated voice yelled. Naruto looked up and saw a angry brown haired ninja, and immediately felt afraid for his life.

The man, recognizing the boy, calmed down and sighed. While he doesn't particularly like the brat, it's hard not to feel sympathy for him.

"Look kid, I'm not going to hurt you, just try to look forward when running like that, 'kay? Now off with you, I have to meet with my team." Shaking his head, the man walked away from the boy and off to god knows where.

"… sigh…" Naruto gave a sigh of relief, and still shaking, decided to stand up. Before going forward, however, he noticed a scroll on the ground.

"That man must have forgotten this! Nice!" Taking the scroll for himself, the blond resumed his run for his apartment.

The Jounin shinobi would only notice that he lost a scroll after the training session with his team.

_A while later…_

Naruto couldn't believe his luck, it was a jutsu scroll! And what's more, it's a better version of the academy clone! And apparently it's a _solid clone!_

"Awesome! Now I will be able to pass the academy in no time!" Jumping up and down, Naruto set down after a while to practice the jutsu.

"Hmm… I see… I see… A cross shaped seal… Oh? So the clones have their own will? Hmm… What is that about memories? I don't understand… Hmm… Shit, a forbidden jutsu? Oh well…" The boy kept talking to himself as he read, apparently, it's a B rank kinjutsu because each clone splits the user's chakra in half, and even then, he needs a big quantity of chakra to make a single clone, so very different from the normal clone jutsu.

"I see… Ah damn, let's get to It alrealdy!" Jumping to his feet, Naruto made a cross sign, shaped his chakra and shouted.

"_Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"_ A draining sensation, and next thing Naruto knew, another him has besides him.

"…" The two keep staring each other for a while.

"Uhh… Hello?" Naruto said to his clone. Said clone looked just as uncomfortable.

"Yeah, hello…" And then, he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Wait, what?! He is not supposed to be gone alrealdy! Dammit!" And for the rest of the day, Naruto kept practicing the kage bushin until he could finally make the clones stay indefinitely.

"Ahh… Ahh… Yeah… I did it…" After making sure the clone could stay up for at least 30 minutes, he collapsed in exhaustion.

The clone looked at Naruto for a while, the boss forgot to dismiss him, so, he did what a normal person would: Put his original self in the bed with the blanket over him, and the vanished in smoke.

_The next day…_

*Riiing!* *Rii-crack!*

"Uaahh? What?" Naruto sat up, confused for a while, then he remembered he had to go to the academy today.

"Oh, crap! I forgot to do homework!" Jumping off his bed, Naruto quickly got in his clothes, took a bath, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, and jumped out of the window.

Only after Naruto arrived, did he notice something.

"_How did I manage to get In my bed?"_ Then, a memory hit him, he has carrying himself to his bed.

"_Weird…"_ Shrugging that tough off, Naruto saw a flash of pink hair and grinned.

"Sakura-chan! Good Morning!" The blond yelled, making said girl wince and turn around angrily.

"Damn it you freak! Stay away from me!" She said rudely, but Naruto ignored her, and still keep grinning.

"Hey, hey, want to go on a date, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked his usual question, trying to gain her attention…

"NO!" … And got a punch to the head.

As the girl walked away, Naruto just keep grinning, trying to ignore the painful ache in his heart.

As Naruto got in his seat, and even as Iruka sensei came in, the ache in his heart still haven't disappeared.

Time passed, the lessons of the day going through one ear and out of the other. Naruto is just having a very bad day. _Again. _

"Now kids, we will have a sparring season! Let's go outside!" Naruto only noticed this because everyone started to follow Iruka, so he got up from his seat as well.

Outside, Naruto watched silently a few sparring matches, that actually cheered him up a little, if he can show up his new jutsu in front of everyone…

"Alright! Next we have Naruto Vs Sasuke! Go to the front you two." Iruka's assistant, Mizuki said with a loud voice, bringing Naruto's attention. He grinned.

"Give up dobe, you always lost badly against me." Sasuke has already tough he won, the bastard!

"I will show you! What I learned yesterday!"

"Alright… Begin!"

"This is my power bastard! _Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"_ Naruto made a cross shaped seal, making Mizuki and Iruka's eyes widen, seriously, he couldn't possibly…

"What?" Sasuke asked, surprised as 5 Narutos appeared on the field.

"Go!" The Narutos charged with a mightly yell.

"Hn, you can make a feel clones, so wh- WHAT?" Sasuke took a punch from one of the clones and then a kick from another. Recovering quickly, Sasuke fought the way a genius like him fights.

Intercepting a punch from one the Narutos, he took his arm and throwed him against a clone that was behind him, making both go out in smoke. He smirked. While Naruto might have numerical advantage, there is still the factor that quality beats quantity, Naruto's taijutsu sucks.

The other three tried to gang on him at once, but he easily dispatched then with quick punches and a kick in the stomach of the original, sending him to the edge, almost out of the ring.

"I can still make more, damn you!" Another shout of '_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_!' and this time, 10 Narutos appeared, and charged straight to Sasuke, who has one eye twitching.

Iruka, all the while, has very wide eyes.

"_How in the world he can make so many shadow clones? And where the hell did he learn then?"_

This pattern continued for a while, Sasuke maiming the clones with taijutsu and Naruto spamming more, tough, he has getting increasingly tired because of the chakra used to make the clones.

The Uchiha, however, has even more so. The clones started getting hits, and his fighting became more sloppy, he has being beaten by sheer numbers. He growled.

"Fine, you want to use ninjutsu?! Let's use ninjutsu!" He started going through handseals as more 12 clones rushed him.

"Wait, Sasuke, no!" Iruka shouted, but it was too late.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"_ And a giant fireball shot out of his mouth towards the Clones, incinerating them.

Naruto however, saw the fire coming, but he couldn't do anything, he has trembling in fear.

Suddenly, a pair of arms caught him, and next thing he knows, he has away from the fire as it collided with the fence, making it catch on fire and prompting other teachers to put it out.

The boy looked up, and saw a very furious Iruka.

"You idiots!" The sensei yelled at them.

"You guys are supposed to use only taijutsu, _taijutsu_. Not ninjutsu to fight! You could have hurt the others, or worse yet, killed someone!" This time, both Naruto and Sasuke hanged their heads in shame.

"It's not my fault…" Sasuke started, making Naruto, Iruka and the others to look at him.

"He is the one that started using ninjutsu! You guys should have canceled the match right then and punished him! I only used my jutsu to defend myself!" He exclaimed, pointing towards Naruto.

It got a chain reaction, everyone in the class, except a few, started shouting insults at him.

Naruto at first had wide eyes at everyone, then he hanged his head and bit his lips.

"Would you all SHUT UP!" At Iruka's legendary yelling, everyone got quiet, he then looked at Naruto.

"Class is dismissed, Naruto, come with me."

The boy followed quietly behind his father/brother figure.

_A few minutes later…_

Iruka and Naruto are having their regular Ramen dinner, with tough, the blond barely has touching his food.

"sigh… Naruto, look at me." Said boy winced and looked up, shocking Iruka with the emotions in his eyes.

"Y-yes, Iruka-sensei?" He asked.

"Look, I won't ask where you learnt that jutsu, or how you can make so many of them. However, I must say that, it was indeed unfair of you to use ninjutsu in a taijutsu only spar." He tried saying to the boy, who only looked down again.

"But… I can't beat Sasuke otherwise… And wanted to show off the work I had to learn that…" Naruto looked up again when a hand has placed in his head.

"Naruto, even if you can't beat Sasuke, you have to train harder to beat him. As for the Kage Bushin… It left me and the others very, very surprised, it's unheard off for an academy student to make even a single shadow clone, let alone a few dozen or so you made. I don't know how you learned them Naruto, but I'm very proud of you." This time, Iruka finished with a smile that immediately brightened Naruto's mood.

"Iruka-sensei… Thanks!" And thus, the boy gave the man a mightily hug.

"Hahaha, you welcome Naruto, now come, eat it up before it gets cold!"

"Ah! You right!"

_The next day…_

Naruto wake up as normal and got to the academy, and as usual, upon spotting Sakura, he tried to talk with her.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chaan!" He yelled, but to his surprise, she turned, glaring daggers at him.

"Stay away from me, you cheater!" She pointed at him in anger, the rest of the Sasuke fangirls also started joining in, along with a fell boys.

"W-what…"

"You hurt Sasuke-kun!" "You cheated!" "We can't trust you!" "Go fuck yourself!"

"What, no, I!" Naruto has saved from any further heartache when Iruka arrived, alrealdy yelling for then to shut the hell up.

"sigh…" Naruto walked dejectedly to his seat, praying for the day to end quickly.

_After classes…_

Naruto felt like crying again now, everyone in the class kept glaring at him, refusing to work with him and even whispering behind his back. Heck, after classes someone threw a rock at him!

Now, as he walked out of the school, he could feel it, the glares, the harsh whisperings, are there again.

Why? Why did everyone hate him so? What did he do? Why dammit?!

He began running without looking where he has going, eventually, he ended up in what seemed to be an empty training ground.

The boy fell to his knees and began crying loudly. It's unfair! Why is he hated? Why no one in his age group even tried to be friends with him? Why? Can't no one comfort him? The one thing he wants the most… Is to be loved, to be held, to be acknowledged…

"_I'm with you…"_ A sad voice…? No… In his mind? Is he imagining things?

"_Use it… Use you shadow clone… I want to cry too…"_ The sad voice said again… Why is it coming from his mind? Are his clones sad too?

With trembling hands, he made the cross seal and muttered a quiet _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_, making a single clone appear besides him.

The clone had his heads down, and made a hand sign. A poof of smoke later, and he… No… _she_ emerged. She looked almost exactly like him, even her jumpsuit, tough it looked tighter on her body. Long blond hair on two pigtails, and a girlish and cute face.

"W-what?" He asked, the girl looked up, just as tearful as him, and opened her arms.

"I'm you… Let us comfort each other… Naru-kun…" That is all she needed to say, Naruto latched onto his female self, and both kids began to cry loudly in the night.

Later, Naruto would fall asleep on his clone's arms, having cried enough.

The clone, still awake, couldn't afford to dispel and leave her original self here, so she held him in her arms, and took him to under a tree in the field, where both would fall sleep.

The clone's last toughs were:

"_Is this alright…? We are the same person… Aren't we…?"_

Chapter 1: END!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LB:** So, what do you guys think? The idea of Naruto falling in love with himself, his own shadow clone?

The idea here is, she is not kiyubi, she is not his sister, she is HIM. You could say that she is Dark Naruto, a split personality and will eventually develop her own personality and soul.

I have an idea here, I'm actually going to make Naruko a yandere, based off on Yuno (Yes, THAT Yuno from Mirai Nikki/Future Diary) who is completely obsessed with Naruto and his well being, the only difference is that Naruto will be accepting of her and slightly crazed too.

Also, I'm planning on having Naruko learn the same fighting style used by Nanaya/Tohno Shiki from Tsukihime, a taijutsu designed solely to kill with a knife.

Well, I will be accepting help, because I honestly don't know how the hell should I proceed from now on. Thanks for reading, please leave a review if possible!


	2. Chapter 2

**LB: **I don't know if 9 reviews, 37 followers and 14 favorites is good or bad for a first chapter in the Naruto fanfiction area, but well shit, I'm happy with it! Thanks everyone!

To answer a anon review, I still really don't know what to do much with the history, but yes, Naruko will convince Naruto that the other kids really don't matter anymore and all that they need is each other. She will develop slowly, as she is still just a bushin, but eventually is going to become a entire personality and eventually develop her own soul as well.

As for their kage bushins… I'm thinking about Naruto and Naruko making different bushins, Naruto making male ones and Naruko making females ones. Combat experience will come back to him, but the memories are separate only to her. Tough, if he or she were to lose a clone, the other would instantly knew that the other is in danger and… Urgh, too complicated, back to the drawing board…

And sex… Not until they are at least genin, they will stick to just cuddling, and I will not make a lemon, just some insinuations, but that's that.

I've wasted enough time, please, enjoy chapter 2 of Mirror Love!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mirror Love**

_Chapter 2: Promise_

Morning, the time of the day where shinobi and a part of the civilians wake up to begin their day. The Hokage is about to start his paperwork and give missions of many ranks to his shinobi, the ninjas are all going either to train with teams, solo or go to missions, the civilians begin preparing their stores, bakeries, cafes, and other such things that helps the village run along.

With the birds chirping in the morning, was how Naruto was woken up, finding himself in a random training ground, on the shadow of a tree and feeling very, very comfortable. He has about to look around when he remembered the night before, and heard a cute yawn.

"You 'wake, Naru-kun?" A voice said behind him. That is impossible, his clone couldn't possible have lasted the entire night…

With a surprised face, the blond slowly turned around, meeting his female clone, looking at him with a smile on her face. Then Naruto noticed that he had fallen asleep on her, and that she is hugging him now.

Even tough the clone is supposed to be him, the poor blond couldn't help but feel a blush on his face. He had to admit, his girl version is _cute_, and the warmth in his heart for being held by someone, even if it's himself, didn't help either.

She giggled.

"I know what you are thinking, I'm you after all." So said, the girl hugged him a little harder. Naruto said nothing, and instead just turned his head back and let himself relax in hi- _her_ arms.

"This feels nice…" Naruto finally said, using his own arms to touch the female clone's. He almost went back to sleep, but he would miss the academy if he did that.

"Haha, I know, it feels nice for me too… Feeling the warmth of another person who is comforting you." Female Naruto said as well with a small smile. Naruto couldn't see with, but he has sure that she is also blushing like him at the contact.

"… I must be going crazy… With a clone…" Naruto murmured, looking down. At this rhythm, he would become crazy, and the joke of the entire village.

"But, is it wrong? Aside from the old man, Iruka-sensei and the Ichiraku's, we have only ourselves to count on…" The clone said quietly. She also tough that they are both going crazy to be doing this with themselves, but, even so…

"You are right… But… If I dispel you… You will be gone forever…" Now Naruto felt afraid, he felt like this clone is going to be unique, and she is so frail… If she dispels, she is going to disappear into him, and he won't be able to talk to her like that anymore.

"I will not dispel… I'm not going to allow it!" Forcing their bodies closer together, she declared loudly, not enough to hurt the original's ears, but enough to make her intention clear.

"But-"

"I will stay in our home, I will be safe there! If I eat something, my chakra will be restored, If I sleep, my chakra will be diminished slower, whatever, but I will not be dispelled like that!" The clone this time rested her head on his shoulders, she has close to crying now.

"Even if this is crazy… We can finally have someone we can rely 100% on… Please… Allow me to stay!" She was practically crying into Naruto's shoulder now, which made the boy feel bad, even tough she is the one assuming he wants her gone.

"I don't want to dispel you either! I-I mean… Dammit, I must be going crazy…" Naruto, despite not wanting to separate from hi-her, still gently untangled himself from her and got up, taking note from her sad expression.

"Look, we have to go to the academy… No, more like I have to go… Otherwise Iruka-sensei will track me down again, you can go to my home and wait there, okay?" Naruto said gently, offering a hand for her, who took it tightly.

"Okay, don't worry, I will be waiting for you at home!" Said the female clone, smiling in happiness and in relief, before departing in direction of their apartment.

The blond just looked at her departing form, before slowly laughing softly, then louder, before slowly stopping and sighing to himself.

"Why did I suddenly felt attached to her? I mean, she is me, right? Why did I like hugging her? Dammit…" Shaking his head, Naruto departed to the academy, all the while secretly savoring the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Yep, he is definitely becoming crazy now.

_After classes…_

Naruto sighed again.

His treatment in the class haven't got any better, the others are still calling him a cheater, despite Iruka-sensei's attempts to alleviate the situation. The fangirls are especially bad. Hell, he didn't even _speak_ with Sakura-chan and she hit him upon spotting him!

And now that he is walking quietly back to his house, it seems that word that he can use a kinjutsu has gotten around. The adults are glaring with even more hatred in his direction, and… Did one of them get a rock from the ground?

"Get out from the front of my house demon!" And the person threw the rock at him.

"W-what?" Naruto dodged the rock easily, but he has still shocked. The civilians never tried to harm him physically before! What is going on?

Another rock, again Naruto dodged, and this time, they began throwing a lot against him and calling him all sorts of names, from demon to brat to unwanted.

"W-what did I ever do to you guys?! Dammiiit!" Naruto started running away, dodging every rock thrown at him, since he is a ninja-in-training and they are merely civilians, it has relatively easy.

The problem however, is not what they could do with him if they hit their target. His heart has hurting even more before, actually making Naruto touch his chest tightly in a vain effort to stop the pain. His face has in a painful grimace, and once again, he is close to crying again. Only this time, he isn't sure he can stop.

Upon spotting his home, he threw the door open, closing it with a loud bang, and immediately jumped onto his bed, already crying his eyes out.

"Naru-kun?! Naruto! What's wrong?!" A voice came from his kitchen, the clone, still in the orange jumpsuit, spotted a crying Naruto, and let out a gasp.

"What did they do to you?!" The female clone ran towards the bed, and wrapped her arms around him, making he shot up from his position.

The boy started to struggle, not knowing who the assailant is.

"Naru-kun, Naru-kun! It's okay, it's me, the clone! Please, calm down!" His girl version took hold of his cheeks and made him look at her, who, upon recognizing the girl, started crying again in her arms.

While Naruto has crying, the clone started crying too, even tough she didn't know what happened, she still shared his pains and emotions, so she had a rough idea on what he has feeling at the moment.

"The villagers… They… They suddenly started throwing rocks at me! And they didn't bother to whisper anymore, everyone started calling me names, they wanted to kill me! Only my shinobi training saved me from their wrath…" Naruto confessed, still crying in the arms of his clone, who seemed to choke.

"Why…? Why did they…?" She asked to herself, hugging her original self harder.

"I think… They know that we can use the kage bushin…" Naruto answered, his tears slowly stopping. His response made his clone gasp, and she loosened her grip on him.

"It's my fault… That they…" She began blaming herself, but has stopped from continuing further when her counterpart put a hand on her own.

"No! You may be my shadow clone, the technique may be a kinjutsu, but does it matter?! They have no right to hate us because we want to get stronger…" Naruto declared to her, ignoring how crazy all of this would look if someone where to observe and knew that she is just a clone of him.

She just hanged her head and once again tightened her hug on him. She wanted to comfort him, but she is the one that ended up being comforted.

"Thanks Naru-kun…"

"No, I should thank you… If… If you weren't there for me, I would…" Naruto just let his head rest on the clone's shoulders, scrapping all thoughts about weirdness from his mind.

The two blonds stood there for what could only be described as an eternity. Eventually, their tears dried out, and only their breathing could be heard.

"Things will only get tougher from now on Naruto… I can disappear any moment… But as long as I live and breathe… I will not abandon you!" The female Naruto said to her counterpart, assuring him and also herself, besides, if she disappears, he can just make another to take her place… Right?

"Thanks… Naruko…" Naruto said, gettinghis head away from her shoulder so he can look at his mirror image in the eyes.

"Na… Naruko?" She asked, confused.

"That is your name. From now on, you are Naruko-chan!" The blond grinned at Naruko, who got even more teary eyed, but she smiled instead of crying.

"Thank you… Thank you Naru-kun… I swear… I will protect you... I will help you… I will be with you… Forever…"

Both kids, original and clone, with teary eyes, slowly separated from each other.

Their hands slowly got up, and their pinky fingers crossed with each other, the symbol of a eternal promise between two persons, or maybe one person with himself.

"We swear… We will love ourselves, and that bond, will surpass any hate the villagers feel towards us." And thus, the grinning kids made their promise. A promise that would lead them both to happiness and to madness, a promise that very fell shall accept.

_A week later…_

Time has passed slowly for both kids, which they thanked the heavens for, that meant that they all the time in world for themselves, frequently playing games kids their age would play normally, of course, in places far away from anyone who might see them, after all, it IS weird to be seen with a female version of yourself.

Naruko had to eat about twice as much as Naruto just to maintain her chakra, and she used all the time that he wasn't home to sleep and conserve her energy. It's working wonders, but she is starting to feel the strains of her continued existence, but, for Naruto, she would hide and bear with them, until the day when she dies in smoke.

As for Naruto himself, his classmates have noticed a change. He no longer bothered Sakura for dates nearly as much anymore, in fact, he slowly stopped even trying to talk with anyone besides Iruka. He started to pay more attention in class, stopped to care if he lost against Sasuke or another student in a spar, only swearing to himself to train harder. He actually scored a good grade in a test, which nullified his position as the dead last.

As for Iruka, he was not sure if he should be proud or concerned for the boy's mental health. He heard about the fact that the villagers had attempted to stone him to death and has gotten so furious, that he had gone to the Hokage about it.

_Flashback…_

Here is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the fire shadow, the strongest ninja in the village and their trusted and loved leader. Currently, he is fighting for his life against his most powerful enemy: The Paperwork, an S-class threat to any and all Kage, surpassing even the danger of a biju.

Almost giving up has he, when he heard a knock on his door. Thanking the gods for this, he said a "Enter!" and lifted an eyebrow as Umino Iruka entered in his office.

"Iruka? What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The aged shinobi asked.

"Hokage-sama, it's about Naruto…"

"What, pray tell, did the boy do again?" The Hokage sighed, as it was not rare for the teacher to come to him because of a prank or two the boy did.

"No, it's was not him this time…" Iruka said with barely controlled anger, which the Hokage noticed, and got his full attention on the teacher.

"The villagers… Apparently, word got around that Naruto can do the Kage Bushin with ease, and they… They began to want to kill him before he gets stronger… They began throwing stones at him! I heard about that, and they are _laughing _about it! And _cursing_ that they couldn't hurt him! A CHILD!" Iruka has shaking with anger now, how could they? How could they do that with the boy that for him is like a little brother/son?

As for the aged Hokage, he has shocked, he didn't bother to check on Naruto for about a week and this happens? Oh, he could already feel shame building up in him, especially for not being there for the boy when he needed it the most. Hiruzen sighed deeply and decided to make this one thing at a time.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through that Naruto… Tell me Iruka, how did Naruto learn that jutsu?"

"He said that some random shinobi dropped it when he ran into him, and Naruto being Naruto, decided to learn some 'awesome jutsu'…" After calming down a bit, Iruka shook his head at that. While still angry, he HAS in the presence of the God of Shinobi.

"I see. That explains why we received a request for another copy of the Kage bushin scroll…" Shaking his head, Hiruzen then addressed the most important matter in this discussion.

"From now on, until Naruto becomes a genin, he will be assigned an Anbu escort to protect him in case the civilians try to physically hurt him again. I'm afraid that is all I can do however…" Sarutobi sighed again, sometimes, he just wished to be in retirement again, being the Hokage is very, very stressful.

"I understand, thank you Hokage-sama." Looking much more alleviated now, the teacher bowed deeply to his leader, and then excused himself.

After the sensei got out of his office, Sarutobi snapped his fingers, a random anbu appeared out of thin air in front of him.

"Get me Inu, I have a new job for him."

_End of flashback…_

The teacher sighed again and decided to be proud of the boy's will instead.

He dismissed his class for the day and decided that yes, Naruto is slowly, but steadily improving from how he has before.

Naruto happily got out of his seat, ignoring all of his classmates completely. And strolled away, all the while whistling a tune.

Even as he got out in the village, he knew now that the villagers would be taken away to a 'nice' place if they tried to hurt him again, so he completely ignored their presence, but his steps are still a little faster than normal, after all, _she_ is waiting for him in his home.

He spotted his home, and then quickly run up to his house, opened the door and yelled.

"Naruko-chan! I'm home!" The blond yelled with a smile, and suddenly received a very tight hug. Naruto laughed, closed the door behind him and hugged Naruko back, savoring the warmth coming from her and the butterflies in his stomach to the fullest, and the same could be said from the girl, as she has rubbing her head against him and making a content noise.

Those cuddles are one of the things that they like the most, since they never got any sort of physical affection from anyone aside from a pat in the head from their precious people, and as such, they really enjoyed this and whenever they could, they stayed together like they are stuck with tape, even going as far as to sleep together. The only thing they don't do together so far is to take walks outside, as the villagers would go crazy on them and bathe together, as they found the idea embarrassing, even tough they are practically the same person.

"How has your day? The stupid villagers and their little kids didn't bother you, did they?" In the time that they have spent together, Naruto learned that while she is essentially him, she has some differences. For example, she greatly dislikes the villagers and is also smarter than him. He doesn't mind at all, as she helps him study, and even sneak into the village under a henge to sneak a book or two out of the library. Tough she only did it once, as going outside there is chance she might get hurt and be dispelled.

Naruto looked down at her cute face and chuckled, she sure is cute when her attention is all on him, and Naruto being Naruto, loves attention, especially from her.

"Another boring day, although I paid attention, I kept wishing for class to end so I could come home quickier!" He grinned sheepishly at his female form, who sighed.

"Just admit you wanted to see me alrealdy!"

"Aw, fine! I wanted to cuddle again, happy now?" Naruto pouted, tough he didn't break their hug, and instead just looked to the wall.

Naruko giggled, and snuggled closer to him, sighing happily. Naruto for his part, stopped pouting and just accepted her, settling for putting his head on top of her shoulder and breathe in her accent, that, while the same as his, still had that girlish tint to it, and he liked how she smelled anyway.

As they separated and began planning what they would do for the day, Naruto couldn't help but think back to their promise, one week ago. It seemed so distant in the past, the time where he wished for affection or acknowledgment. Now, all he wanted has to be with himself, meaning, him and Naruko, playing together and cuddling to compensate all that he never received.

Yeah, Naruto never had been that happy in his life before, and he would be doomed if he let that happiness go away. If he could have his away, Naruko would stay there with him forever.

Chapter 2: END!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LB: **Kinda of a slow chapter, but that is how I like to write my stories. What do you think? While here Naruto is not 'hunted and beaten' he still suffers just as much, and when they did try to make things physical, it hurt his heart even more, leading him to the promise scene up there.

I really do need the help of a more experienced Naruto writer, as there are many things that I can't write well yet, but I try.

I accept suggestions and constructive critics, thanks you for reading Mirror Love!


	3. Chapter 3

**LB: **Welcome dear readers to another chapter of Mirror Love! First of all, I'd like to thank TheWolfBoss06 for helping me plan and the story and for beta reading for me! I also would like to thank for also helping which planning the story.

To answer the LightingWolf, well… Man, you just gave off the perfect idea, and it makes a hell lotta sense, since Kage Bushins are essentially made from chakra, thanks!

I'd also like to thank everyone who keeps reading this story! Now, enough wasting time, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mirror Love**

_Chapter 3: Narcissism_

To love fall in love with your own reflection, that is the origin of narcissism and what gave it that name is the legend of Narcissus, who, according to his legend, upon seeing his reflection in a lake, instantly fell in love with it and then, drowned when he tried to reach it by jumping into the lake.

That is what Naruto found in a old and worn out book in a trash bin entitled 'Old Myths and Legends' when he has coming back from the academy using shortcuts to his home. Naruto at first though that it would turn out like the scroll that jounin dropped, but it turned to be pretty much useless for him, but still, he liked that story, and though it was unfair that he couldn't have something like the Kage Bushin to fall in love which.

Yes, Naruto saw absolutely no problem anymore with his mirror image, Naruko. She is kind, fun, energetic, smart, cunning and also very, very cute in his opinion. He would proudly admit to being a narcissist if he ever got found out, after all, _she_ gave him the love _they_ didn't.

Not to say that there weren't other good legends in the book, but that one is one that Naruto and Naruko liked the most. The male blond didn't put much time in reading it since he had the academy and had to train, so Naruko was the one that managed to finish the entire book in less than a week.

That was another difference that began to appear on her. She liked to read, and wanted to pass on that liking to him so they could enjoy reading a book together sometime. Naruto had no problem with it, he just isn't able to spend much time reading unless he really get addicted to the history.

But that attention to details is what really began to help him in the academy. Naruko is somehow much smarter than him, especially considering she IS him and should be only just as, but she could easily explain to Naruto what to do in his homework AND also helped him correct his taijutsu only using a guide she stole from that one time in the library.

Naruko can learn quickly, and, if not for her frightening fragility, she would be very strong now. But, even though the boy knew that she disliked not being able to train, less she dies, she was still determined to make him get strong in whatever way she could, it warmed his heart, really.

And the results are already showing, Naruto is no longer near dead last position, instead being close to the top in smarts and one of the top ten in taijutsu, though he still can't defeat students from clans with good taijutsu such as Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata and Choji if you called him fat, Naruto still can put a decent fight, something that Iruka showed pride on.

Talking about the academy… Naruto started to slowly drift apart from whatever feeling of attraction he had about Sakura, mainly because Naruko kept cursing her and swearing to make her pay painfully which make him realize just how bad she treated him. Also, he just doesn't care anymore if the others like or dislike him, he just want now to make the old man and Iruka-sensei proud of him, as well as impress the Ichiraku's and stay with Naruko.

Of course, Naruto still liked to play pranks on occasion, and there ARE some people he gets along rather decently with, such as Choji, who is nice to everyone, Shikamaru, who is completely indifferent to him and pretty much everyone, Kiba, who loves his pranks, Shino, who sometimes shows him some really cool beetles and Hinata, who is also nice to everyone, only she is shy.

although, he couldn't really call them his friends, as they very rarely talked to him outside of classes and preferred to spend time with each other, alone, or with someone else. Not that Naruto minded though, he only need one person in his life now, and that is himself.

As for Iruka, he really didn't know if he should be concerned with Naruto's increasingly distant personality or proud that the boy is now taking his studies seriously, hell, Naruto even denounced to him that some teacher has sabotaging him, and to his surprise, he found out that quite a _few_ didn't want Naruto to pass.

Iruka was pissed off at this, went straight to the Hokage and explained the situation to him. And now, every single one of those teachers are having a _fun_ time with Ibiki, including his once trusted friend, Mizuki. Iruka actually wept that night, and now he had to try to comfort his friend's girlfriend, who is probably worse off than him.

As for Naruko herself…

"Ahh…" Naruko sighed, clutching a hand in her chest. It wasn't emotional pain, though she missed Naruto, even though he is only going to be away for two hours more. No, it has her 'fake' heart, made completely from chakra that was hurting.

She somehow managed to last for four months now. Her continued existence was getting increasingly painful and pitiful. Thankfully, her Naruto hasn't managed to discover about her problem yet. They were getting close to his birthday, only a month away, so hopefully, she can last at least until then and give him a happy birthday.

Naruko sighed again, and made started to make another lunch for herself, something sweet and with lots of calories to turn into chakra. It doesn't matter to her if the food is healthy or not, as her body, being only chakra, will instantly turn whatever she eats into chakra to maintain her body, so, unhealthy food with a lot of calories are, ironically, good to prolong her life.

She wanted to try more of those soldier pills described in some of the shinobi books since when she ate once, her pain stopped for a full 3 days. Unfortunately, they are hard to come by for academy students, Naruto only managed to get about 3 or 4 every month since he claimed that he constantly exhausted his chakra in training, which has a lie, since he had as much chakra as a high level elite Jounin, and they are constantly increasing.

About chakra levels… Naruko's started as having enough chakra for a mid level Jounin, but now, her chakra levels are only at low Chunin levels, meaning that once it got below genin level, she would get really sick, and eventually die without even making smoke.

If she ate at least four high caloric meals a day, such as Ramen, she presumed she would last at least two more months, even more so if she tried to overdose soldier pills, but she didn't want to try that, so she only would take one a week.

Naruko mused that she must be the only clone in the world that managed to last this long in the real world, hell, she doubted a clone would normally stay active for a _week_, let alone four whole months.

Living as a clone for such a long time, she started to see things Naruto, and probably most people without a eye kekkei genkai could. Chakra residues.

Sometimes, she would look at a training field, and be able to see a few mists of chakra, probably what are left over from jutsu, and there are times she would see something that looked like some really thin lines of dark bluish chakra in random objects, such as rocks and sometimes trees, she tried to touch then, but they are so small she could only really see then up close, and her head hurt when she did, so she left it alone.

Another thing about being a chakra construct is that she started to feel sensitive to other chakra sources. Like, she could tell if there are shinobi training in a training field from at least a kilometer from it, and it worked to her advantage, since she and Naruto only used currently empty training fields.

She wondered if she has gaining some kekkei genkai of some kind, and, when the time of her death came, if Naruto would be able to inherit those abilities to better protect himself. She wished that at leas.

As Naruko ate her chocolate bar, she kept wishing for a way to stay with him forever, even if just to comfort him when he needed it.

"Ahh… Naru-kun, please, come back as quickly as you can…" She sighed again, looking out of the window with longing. For her only purpose in life is to keep him company.

_With Naruto… Shinobi Academy…_

Naruto sighed. The class has boring as always, and he wanted to sleep, but ever since he started getting Naruko's help, he actually began to understand what Iruka sensei has teaching and decided to pay attention to everything, no matter how much boring it is.

This particular class is about math, something they had to learn faster and better than the civilians did, that didn't make it any more interesting however, but it was still useful, as you never knew when you would need math knowledge in missions, especially undercover ones, there is always the chance you might have to undercover as some mathematician… Which is unlikely.

With class going on and on, Naruto jumped with a cheer when the signal to the end of classes ringed, and so, he dashed from his seat to the entrance, and from there to outside the academy, just so he could be with Naruko to play and train with her.

Naruto wasn't dumb, no matter what others may think about him, he knew Naruko's life span is growing increasingly thin like a person with a terminal decease and that she sometimes felt pain, and tried to hide it from him. It pained the blond greatly to see her in pain and be able to smile, so he secretly began to search for a way to make her into a permanent clone.

_Flashback…_

"Hey! Old man!" Naruto barged the door to the Hokage's office.

"Oh? Naruto-kun, how have you been? It's been such a long time." The old Hokage smiled kindly upon his grandson figure, looking at him with warmth as he seated in front of his desk.

"Ehehe, sorry, I've been busy getting out of the dead last position, but I've got some time now!" Naruto exclaimed with a big grin on his face, a true one.

"Hahaha, I've heard it from Iruka, you sure are getting better everyday Naruto-kun, it really makes me proud of you that you are trying so hard." The old Hokage got out of his seat, and patted Naruto in the head, ruffling his hair a bit. He moved to the window, the blond following him.

"Hey, old man, I've got a question…" Naruto fidgeted nervously, which Hiruzen noticed.

"Oh? Speak your mind Naruto-kun."

"Uhh… I wonder… Is it possible to make a Shadow Clone… You know, permanent?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why would you want that?" The aged Hokage asked, intrigued.

"Well, they are rather frail… So… So… I'm just curious, and it would be awesome if they could last much longer and maybe even permanently!" The blond exclaimed.

"Hmm… I don't know… No one ever tried such a thing before… But, maybe…"

"What, what old man?" Naruto perked up with almost desperate curiosity, making the old man chuckle.

"Seals Naruto-kun, they might be your answer, as, you know, many a great things can be done with seals, such as being able to call forth beings from another dimension and seals objects." Sarutobi explained.

"Wow… Can, Can I get something on sealing?!" Naruto asked, feeling hope fill his heart and looking at the old man, almost pleading.

Sarutobi has quite surprised at the boy's eagerness to learn fuinjutsu, so he smiled and patted the boy in the head.

"Alright Naruto-kun, since you are interested in that area, let me give you something. It's a beginner's book on sealing. But be careful, seals can end up doing very bad things if you mess then up AND they are very difficulty to learn, even for me. So hard are they to learn, that only a few master of the art exists in the world, the Fourth Hokage being one of the most famous." The Professor explained, which made Naruto even more awed and giddy.

"Thanks a lot old man! Really, thank you!"

_End of Flashback…_

That was a month ago, and Naruto for sure started to learn the basics of fuinjutsu… Which… Is not much actually, but it's still very, very hard. He had Naruko helping him most of the time, so, she started to learn it as well, though he didn't say what he would truly use fuinjutsu for.

After a month of reading and practicing with seals, Naruto only learned how to make an puny explosive tag, which is the exact opposite of what he wants to do. He needs a seal to keep her alive, not to blow her up!

He sighed, this may take a while… But he would not give up! This is for her sake, for the sake of himself and they now shared happiness!

So while he was up in his thoughts, Naruto didn't even notice that he opened the door to his home, and got the scare of his life when he sucked into the house and then tackled into the ground by a blond blur.

"Naru-kun! Welcome home!" The cheerful girl exclaimed, burying her head on his chest.

"Haha, I'm home Naruko-chan!" He hugged her back, ignoring the fact that his position may be a little uncomfortable.

They stayed cuddling for a while, making happy sounds at each other before slowly getting up and proceeding to talk happily with each other about their days and headed off to a training field to play and train.

Such is frail happiness those two share, a life that could go away in single poke or even by tripping in wrong place. They always take great care to preserve Naruko's health, but they both know that her time is ending, and it hurts to even think about it. So they just stay as much as they can with each other and, in Naruto's case, try his dammest to find a way to increase her life with him.

Chapter 3: END!


	4. Chapter 4

**LB:** Hey everybody, welcome to another chapter of Mirror Love!

Now, things start getting a bit gorier here, so you are warned.

I'd like to thank TheWolfBoss06 for beta reading this chapter and helping me with the storyline!

Well, with that said, onwards with the fourth chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mirror Love**

_Chapter 4: Broken Object_

The month before Naruto's birthday passed quietly for the village, save a few pranks Naruto liked to play every now and then.

Naruko, like always, would wait for Naruto while he has away, either staring out of the window or sleeping to conserve her chakra. Whenever the original arrived, she would glomp him in a hug while also being careful not to get herself killed in the process. They would stay like that for, sometimes hours, sometimes minutes, before getting up and going on with the rest of their day.

Naruto arrived from the academy normally at late afternoon, and, after that, they would go out in the night to a random training field to play like kids and train, mostly Naruko watching the original train while she would use a book to point out his flaws and help him correct his stances, his hand signs, etc.

The sealing training was done during early morning before school if they had time and before they had to go to sleep at night. They also extended their training in holidays and Sundays to better master the art.

By the time October arrived, Naruto was good enough with seals to make storage scrolls, powerful explosive tags, weak gravity seals, weak binding seals, moderate trap seals and a chakra absorption seal. Naruko however, took a liking to gravity seals and decided to stick with then, creating some rather curious seals that made kunai, shuriken and other equipment lighter than normal, without it losing any efficiency. The only problem was that the light kunai and shuriken had decreased accuracy and increased damaging power if the same force to throw a normal kunai had used, Naruko couldn't use her own chakra to make the seals and they had to be place individually, which has quite time consuming.

Obviously, Hiruzen Sarutobi was very, VERY impressed with Naruto's progress after only a month of training in fuinjutsu, and even decided to give him a better sealing book once he managed to master everything in the first book. It looks like Naruto truly have the blood of an Uzumaki running through his veins. Even he and Jiraya took quite a while to master even those very basic seals.

But Naruto himself wasn't happy with the results, oh no. He managed to make a chakra absorption seal. Yet again the exact opposite of what he wanted to do for Naruko. Of course, it's very useful, but NOT for his goal. In theory, he could easily just inject his chakra intro a seal and then put it in Naruko to feed her with his chrakra. He tried it and for some reason, it didn't work.

Naruto tried to directly put his chakra into her, since she is his clone and it SHOULD work. But he only managed to make her cry out in pain the moment he put his chakra into her, like her body is rejecting foreign chakra, even though it is HIS chakra.

Hell, the blond boy even tried to do something really insane that normally worked only in fiction books. He gave Naruko his blood to drink, like a goddam vampire. And, much to his fright, it WORKED, and she LIKED the taste. It gave her as much chakra as a ramen bowl did though, so it's not going to be much help unless she starts going around sucking people dry like a true vampire. It didn't make her any more resistant, however. So the idea is discarded, for now.

Naruko still seemed to want to taste blood more often, but he made a clear point that this is a big no, especially if she ends up liking it as much as they like ramen. Konoha would be a goner in a few days, not that he minded, he just didn't want the few people who are nice to him to become vampire food.

So, as the time passed, Naruto began to get more and more desperate for a way to make Naruko stay longer, soldier pills started to work less, her skin began to get grayish and got a few cracks, she began to get thinner, had a hard time breathing and also got constant chest pains. Even her eyes and hair started to lose their color.

By the time October 10th arrived, Naruko was pretty much a shadow of her former self, requiring Naruto to carry her on his back when they needed to go for long distances.

_October 10__th__… 09:00 AM…_

Another day in the Uzumaki apartment, Naruto woke with the comfortable and familiar feeling of having Naruko snuggled up to him. He opened his eyes and saw her cute sleeping face. Even though her skin is gray white and seemed to have a few cracks on it, she is still the most beautiful girl in the world for him.

He wanted nothing more than to put her in a bear hug, but he knew that if he did that, there could be a risk of her going up in smoke and dying without even saying 'good morning' to him.

So, he settled for getting closer to her and putting one of his hands in her hair. He stayed like that long enough for the female clone to wake up. He smiled at her, looking at her discolored blue nearly gray, tired looking eyes.

"Good morning Naruko-chan…" He said to her, smiling gently at the one who gave him affection for nearly half a year.

"Good Morning, Naru-kun…" The clone smiled, putting one thin hand on his cheek, as if to memorize the feeling of his face in her very soul.

They slowly got up, Naruto first to get ready for the day, and then Naruko, who insisted she could get ready by herself, probably embarrassed at the idea of Naruto bathing her.

After they got ready, they decided to sit again in the bed, and stayed there for a while.

"Hey, Naru-kun?" The gray skinned girl asked to her male counterpart, looking intently at him.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, turning his face to look at her.

The blond got quite surprised when Naruko suddenly wrapped her arms around him, her face getting closer and clos- Wait, what?

"Mmm…" Naruto got a kiss, in the mouth. He seemed surprised at first, but then quickly wrapped his arms around her thin frame, kissing her awkwardly. What they both felt at this moment could only be described as pure happiness, a happiness they didn't want to end, so, even after separating, they just got right back to kissing.

The kiss, while passionate, wasn't deep, or messy, it was like a light kiss, an innocent one where they kept savoring the happy feeling it gave them. At last, after around 10 or so minutes of this, they separated, both smiling gently, with a blush on their faces.

"Naru-kun… Happy birthday…" She said with a big smile on her face, grinning softly at him.

"A.. kiss… This, this is an expression of love…" Naruto closed his eyes, and then, hugged her once more.

"Thank you, thank you, Naruko-chan… Thank you…" Naruto was nearly crying now, a expression of love, a true expression of love, from the girl he cherished the most.

"You are welcome, Naru-kun… And, I'm also feeling happy…" She rested her head on him as she said that, sighing happily.

And as such did they spend their birthday. Since today is a holiday due to being the day the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, they don't have to worry about going to the academy for the day, so they have the full day to spend their birthday with each other, this time, without any training, only having fun with each other.

Their time together had to be briefly interrupted by both the Sandaime, who gave Naruto a pair of goggles and a big set of kunai, shuriken, a new pencil and chakra ink, and Iruka, who appeared to take Naruto out for Ramen. The boy had to go to keep up appearances, and, while he felt bad about leaving his clone behind by herself, he still had fun with his father figure.

That is not to say that Naruto didn't return home without anything for his dear clone, as he was heading home, he stopped by a store when he saw some rather beautiful necklaces. Looking away, the blond quickly found an alley, entered it and, with a quick henge, altered his appearance to that of a normal brown haired boy.

He entered the shop and managed to buy a necklace without any troubles, a cute, silver necklace with a tear shaped, bluish crystal, called an Aquamarine. Apparently, it had healing properties, being good for breathing and recovering from infections, being a symbol of good luck and happiness by ancient sea travelers.

He didn't believe much that it had those powers, but by the symbolism, he immediately bought it. It cost a lot of money, but since he saved enough money, he could still afford it.

By late afternoon, Naruto was already arriving at his home.

"Naruko-chan! I'm ho- Ghah!" A hand shot out, grabbed him, shoved him inside, locked the door and then, Naruto got tackled by a blond girl. After calming down, the boy smiled.

"Hahaha, sorry, did I make you wait too long, Naruko-chan?" The boy asked, hugging the thin girl's frame closer to him.

"I missed you… Now you have to stay the rest of the night here with me!" She exclaimed, burying her face in his chest. While she only wants what is best for her original, she still can be very selfish sometimes, especially when it came to their time together.

"Don't worry, I will stay the rest of our birthday together with you." After staying in the ground for a while, like always, they got up and headed to their bed, sitting beside each other.

"Close your eyes." Naruto said. His twin, confused, did as such. She felt his arms around her neck, and then, something cold being placed around her neck. She opened her eyes with surprise when he kissed her softly.

"Happy birthday to you as well, Naruko-chan." The boy grinned at his counterpart, who could only stare in shock at the blue jewel. She got up, walked to the mirror in the bathroom and stared at it for a good three minutes. Then, she walked back, sat besides Naruto again, turned in his direction and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you very much Naruto-kun, thank you, thank you, thank you..." She kept repeating thanks yous over and over while rubbing her head against him. Naruto could only smile and held her.

For as this is a day where both of them can be happy, their birthday, the happiest birthday they had in all their lives.

All the while, a very bored Anbu was 'watching' his charge to protect him from any immediate harm. It's been a good while since Naruto had any attempt on his life and, while glad, it made Kakashi a very bored Anbu.

Kakashi never really watched Naruto like a hawk since no villager, genin or chunin could get past him easily, even when he didn't pay attention to his job. This mission could very well be paid vacation for all that he knew.

Of course, Kakashi DID know some of Naruto's habits now. The boy frequently got out during the night to go to a training field, usually taking a clone with him to help him train. This made the copy-nin wonder a little, the clone usually had a scroll in its hands to help him correct mistakes, but he never sparred against it, maybe he wanted to preserve chakra? Or maybe someone to talk to? It's not rare for ninja that knew the Kage Bushin to talk with their clone to get an outsider's perspective on training after all, those things can be quite smart when they want to.

Also, it seemed that Naruto allowed no one inside his house, which has strange. During one of the boy's night escapes, he went into his apartment and found nothing ordinary that could possibly clue him on why he had that short of behavior, maybe he got paranoid after the villagers tried to stone him? That could be it.

Kakashi sighed. Another boring, dull day. Oh, how he wished some action could take place to kill his boredom. Yes, the anbu would regret this line of though in the not so distant future.

_A few days_ _later…_

Tragedy, this is the only thing that such a day could be called. On a day that seemed like any other, with a sunny morning with singing birds and laughing kids in the public parks of Konoha, who would've ever though such a tragedy would occur?

The Uchiha Clan had been annihilated, every single member killed, save for a young Sasuke, by a single person, Itachi Uchiha.

When the Anbu figured out what has happening, it was already too late, for the massacre was already over, and, they had no choice but take the sole survivor to a hospital and have a very intense search around Konoha for the traitor.

Every single Anbu in Konoha had been summoned forth to abandon whatever it is they're doing and search every nook and cranny in the village. Every single Anbu, even Kakashi and his ninja dogs, had been called forth to help in search of a serial murderer.

_Near Naruto's house…_

Such a fortunate day, every single Anbu in the village is too busy to notice a small party of 7 aged genin, a few of them crippled, in front of a normal looking house.

Every single one of them used to be genin at the time the Kyuubi attacked, they had dreams, they had loved ones, they had promises never to be realized, they had stories that had fallen in the most bitter bad end imaginable.

Some of them had been unlucky enough to be near the beast, and lost their abilities to be ninjas for the rest of their lives, but what all they had in common is that all of them lost everything that drove them forward, and such, even the ones who aren't crippled didn't manage to even reach chunnin, and were regarded as failures.

All of it, all of it, the fault of a wretched beast, who currently is inside a boy. They would take revenge for their loved ones and for their lost dreams, they would make sure to kill the beast, and kill it for good, or die trying. They no longer cared, they just needed to KILL THE DAMN THING!

All the while the twins had been blissfully asleep, completely oblivious to the tragedy that was about to strike them with force, and, since Naruto has very tired from pushing himself in his training and Naruko could no longer bother to pay attention to her surroundings, they never noticed the lock of their house being picked.

They never noticed the 7 genin getting closer to their bed. And, by the time they did notice a foreign presence, it was already too late. The invaders had sprung into action, separating Naruko from him and wrapping both with ninja wire.

They were helpless.

"…! W-what is going on?!" Naruto woke up with a start, trying to move himself, but found out he was unable to.

"…What?" Naruko also woke, much more slower than Naruto, but she still got startled when she found out she was unable to move.

Then, they saw it. Seven figures surrounding them, 2 making sure Naruko didn't move and the rest with Naruto, looking down at him with disgust.

"We are here to finish you once and for all, you blasted demon!" One of them spit on his face, and stomped on him.

"Ghah!"

"L-Leave him alone!" Naruko shouted, at this point, she has beginning to tear up at her helplessness.

"And who the fuck are you?" One of the guys lit up a lantern to her face, and got quite shocked that she looked exactly like the demon brat on the ground.

"W-What is this… Is… Is the demon spawn multiplying?!" He exclaimed, and got quite a reaction of the others, who quickly got to her and began to touch her and look at her using the lantern.

"Ahh… Stop it, this hurts! Ahh!" She tried to struggle, but it was to no avail, she couldn't do anything, she was too weak to even try to move her face. Their rough grip has taking all of what has left of her chakra to kept her body intact.

"YOU BASTARDS! LEAVE NARUKO ALONE!" Naruto kept shouting with all his force, putting even more force on his bindings, but his shout only made them angrier.

"What did you say, demon?! You dare try to tell us what to do? Hah!" The guy who said that went over to him and stepped hard on Naruto's stomach, making him yell in pain and Naruko to claim for mercy on him.

"Like hell we will! The bastard fox didn't had pity on our loved ones!" The guy kicked Naruto away, and took a kunai out of his pouch.

"So it only just that WE KILL HIM NOW!" The guy stabbed Naruto's shoulder, deeply, making him yell even louder.

"This is for the dreams you destroyed!" Once again, he stabbed Naruto, this time on his other shoulder. Naruko was now crying at her counterpart's pitying bloody form.

"And this is for every single person you killed!" The guy stepped away from Naruto, he got quite a distance from him, and then, began running in his direction.

"DIEEEE!" He rushed at Naruto.

"_No…"_ Naruko though.

"_Nonono…"_

"_Nonononononono!"_

"_NONONONONONO!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Time stopped at this moment, the world got dark, and she found herself in front of a gigantic gate in the middle of some sort of sewer.

"**You amuse me, little fake. I have decided. I'm going to grant you my power to protect your original self."** From between the gate's bars, a red shroud began to run towards her, and she felt it. Power.

"**Go, use my power, we will talk later."** And thus, she found herself back in the real world.

She didn't know what gave her strength, but she thanked it.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. She could feel the rest of the chakra in her body get wild and unstable, but she didn't care. The red aura that the voice gave her allowed her to survive just this moment longer. The wires wrapping her exploded with the force she was making, and, without a second though, she ran forward.

"… Ahh…"

A knife wound. Naruko got stabbed.

"N-Naruko…"

The girl has holding the arm of the ninja with all the power she had, she got stabbed in the stomach, and she could already feel that her body has going to disappear.

"W-what?" The ninja in question, could only stare in horror as she used all of her power to hold his arms, and then, she looked up at him.

Her eyes are bloody red.

"No… Naruko! Why?! WHY?!" Naruto looked on in horror, her body was starting to disappear in a black mist that has returning to his body. She was dying, she was dying. The only, the only person who showed him love and affection that he needed… Was dying in front of him.

She used her last powers to look back at him, a gentle smile on her face.

"A… Kage Bushin's… duty… is to… protect… the original… no… matter… what…" Half her body has gone now, but she still kept smiling kindly at her original.

"Naru…kun… please… live… remember… I… love… you…" And thus, her body disappeared completely, the Aquamarine necklace he gave her, falling on the ground with a loud ring. He paid the dark mist entering him no mind, only looking at the necklace that fell in the ground.

His mind broke.

"NARUKOOOO!"

The genin there began to laugh loudly, after all, that is the exact same way they reacted to losing people who are close to them. Revenge is a plate best served cold after all.

"GRAAAAAAAHHH!" They stopped laughing at once when he yelled like a beast. With shocked expressions, they watched as a red shroud took hold of his body.

He exploded out of the ninja wire, before getting up slowly. Three red chakra tails swinging behind him. His whiskers are much darker than usual, and, along with his long fangs and blood red eyes, gave him a truly demonic look.

Pure hatred and despair, that is the only thing one could describe by seeing his eyes, glaring at them with all the hate in the world as well as shedding a continuous flow of tears. He took one step towards them.

And they yelled in fright.

The first had his arms plucked out and then torn in half before he could do anything, the second had lost both his legs and got beaten to death with them, the third, one of the cripples, got his eyes gouged out and shoved in his mouth before Naruto tore his neck off with his bare hands, the fourth, the other cripple, got slashed several times before having his head smashed into pudding, the fifth, got a hand shoved into his chest and died as he felt him smash his heart, the sixth, got all of his members tore out from his body, and has left there to bleed to death as he yelled in pain.

Now, all that was left was Naruto and the one who killed Naruko.

The unfortunate bastard could only stare in shock and horror as the boy bathed in the blood of his friends, by the time he finished, all the orange in his clothes has now red. He looked like a true visage from hell, and he was after him.

Before he could even yell, he got a powerful punch in the stomach, with had him vomit blood, then, he got shoved into the ground, and Naruto forced him to look into his eyes. He felt fear, he felt terror, he felt despair.

The demonic boy then proceeded to bit the fingers of his hands one by one, with his teeth, ignoring the man's screams of terror and pain. After that, he tore both his arms out and threw then somewhere in his bloodied house. He got to his legs, and twisted then, hard enough for then to break, he continued twisting his legs until they also got tore out of his body. All the while, the genin has screaming in pain, crying for him to stop, to kill him already.

His screaming was annoying, so Naruto created a solution. He put one hand in his lower jaw, and, with care not to kill him, tore it off as well. The man has visibly convulsing now, his eyes open with pure terror while he could only make weird noses with his nonexistent mouth.

To make him suffer even more, Naruto took the kunai the genin used to kill Naruko, and shoved it into his eyes, making the man let out a loud noise of pain from his vocal cords. The boy didn't even bother to remove it from him, and just left it there.

To finish his revenge, he shoved his hand into his stomach, grasped his intestines, and pulled them out, winning another strange scream from the man. After that, he put his guts around his neck, tightly enough to make it painful to breathe, but not enough to kill him, he would be left there to die painfully.

Naruto got up, ignoring the sound the dying man made, and walked towards the window. Konoha, what an eyesore, Konoha, he would crush it, Konoha, he will kill them all, Konoha, will pay for killing Naruko, Konoha, Konoha, Konoha, Konoha, Konoha, Konoha, Konoha, KONOHA!

_With Hiruzen…_

Everything was quiet, but not because of the Massacre the Uchiha had just gone through, oh no, it's because of _it._

This terrible chakra, this terrible feeling. Something had happed to Naruto, and, by the huge red explosion that originated from the spot he lives, he was afraid what could happen.

"ANBU! Let's go!"

_With Naruto…_

"GRAAAAHHH!" His house was gone to dust now, the bodies of the people he killed had flew out somewhere, but he didn't care. He was going to destroy everyone in the village next, that is all he could feel, pure, unadultered hatred for the world.

Before he could take a single step forward, however, strange wooden heads appeared out of nowhere and bit him. He could feel his chakra being sucked, so he started to destroy the things, but he was stopped when the Third Fire Shadow slapped a paper on his forehead.

Naruto looked up, seeing the stern face of his grandfather figure. The strength faded from his body, and he fell forwards in the arms of the Hokage unconscious.

Chapter 4: END!


	5. Chapter 5

**LB: **Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long to update! I had both a problem with my laptop's HD and a new part-time job that took up my writing time. I shall warn now that my laptop may go crazy again, but I have help this time.

From now on, my beta reader, TheWolfBoss06 is going to co-write this story with me, and hopefully, you guys won't have to wait as much for an update.

So, here is the new chapter of Mirror Love, I hope you guys enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mirror Love**

_Chapter 5: The Secret._

Black, that is everything Naruto saw, a void, empty space. Is this death? Is he going to be able to find Naruko here? Unlikely, she has already been absorbed back into him and now, he would spend the rest of eternity alone in this unchanging darkness, without being able to even do anything, at least, he could take comfort that he somehow managed to kill all the ones who were responsible for demise.

With this, Naruto allowed himself to fall asleep in this unchanging, unfeeling darkness.

_Unknown location…_

She was floating, that is all she could find in herself to describe what she was feeling. She could see something bluish all around her, maybe her chakra being returned into the original? She didn't know. What she knows however, is that this is essentially death for her.

Is death like this? She felt like… She is broken, she can't move, she can't even feel her body anymore, the clone now is just a floating mass of consciousness that is about to return to the source. Like an object broken beyond repair, she is now completely unsalvageable. But maybe, if only her experiences were to return to the original… Maybe it would mean she was useful for something, at least…

Her consciousness was fading, she knew that, her mind has disappearing, the clone could no longer tell the color of the energy, she can no longer remember what is it like to have limbs, a body, all sense of self has lost, now, the clone can only refer to itself as an it.

It also probably lost the ability to see things a long time ago, the energy being just what has left of its body, and now, it was fading away into nothingness, soon, soon, the clone would know no more, its existence completely erased from the face of earth.

As its mind has fading away along with all its memories, it suddenly clung hard into something. A memory, a special memory, many, many special memories, it couldn't describe them anymore, but it could easily still feel the warm, the peace, the happiness those memories gave it.

It wished, it wished hard to be able to live longer, it wished even harder to be able to feel such warm again, it wished with all of what was left of its consciousness to be able to remember those memories, to be able to live again, to be with this person.

Suddenly, she felt like she was being snatched out from a high place, falling at great speeds somewhere, and thus, she knew no more…

_The sewer mindscape…_

"Urgh…" Naruto started to open his eyes with a grimace. That was a very strange dream, he felt himself in darkness and then, started to receive a lot of memories, only to completely forget about all of them, like they had been taken out of him while he has still in the process of receiving them.

He got up, and much to his shock, found himself in some short of sewer corridor. Is this hell? Where is he? There is some short of giant gate in front of him, what is it?

Naruto got up from the rather warm water and suddenly remembered everything that happened. The ambush, Naruko sacrificing herself to protect him, his rampage, the dark power, how he killed the ones responsible, how he has stopped by the Sandaime Hokage. He lost his power to stand.

Falling to his knees, the boy began to yell and cry loudly, it didn't matter where he has anymore. Naruko was gone, truly gone. Even if he made a clone to replace her, it would just not be the same Naruko, it would be only a pretender.

"Naruko… Naruko… NARUKO!" Tears freely fell from his eyes while he hugged himself in a pitying attempt to remember what her cuddles felt like, trying to keep whatever warm she left with him on his body.

Black mist suddenly started to form around his body, which make him look up and around him in wonder, the mist then, began to condensate in a spot besides him.

The dark mist began to get form, two dark legs, two dark arms, a dark head… Until it finally started to gain color, what really caught his attention however, is that WHO the mist took the form of.

A girl he knew very well, wearing the strange orange jumpsuit they normally wear, long blond hair and three cute whisker marks on her face… No way…

The girl started grimacing and then, slowly opened her eyes with a dazed look, unsure of where the hell she was or what was going on. The girl started to get up with a very confused expression on her face as she started to get her memories in order of what had happened… She… still retains her sense of self? Or, is this death?

She felt sad, very sad about the fact that she can't see Naruto anymore, at least, she hoped that her original self had survived and would be able to recover. Not even bothering to look at her surroundings, she hugged her knees closer to her body. Not noticing the very one she wanted to see only a meter away.

"N-Naruko…? Is that you…?" The very hopeful voice of Naruto reached her hears, making her snap her head in his direction with shocked wide eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun? Wha… What…?" She must be dreaming, how, how is that possible?

Both kids stared at each other for about a minute before they started to tear up, slowly getting closer and closer until they are nearly touching. Hesitantly, they reached their hands out, as if to confirm the miracle in front of them. The moment their hands touched, their eyes widened even more, before they latched at each other with a tearful scream.

"Naruko, Naruko, Naruko! It's really you? Isn't it?" He hugged her harder than he ever did in his life, forgetting all about caution since here she seemed as solid as a full human being.

"Yes, yes, yes! It's me! Naruto, we are really together, aren't we, this… this is not a dream… this is not a dream!" She shouted happily back at him in their bear hug, both of them allowing their tears to fall freely from their eyes.

Naruto suddenly started to laugh softly, a laugh full of mirth for this moment.

"I'm so glad… I'm glad you are alive…" He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent, that, although it was pretty much the same one he had, it smelled different somehow, gentler is the only way he could describe it.

"I'm too… I'm so glad you are okay, Naru-kun… I'm so relived to be able to still exist and be here…" She also had her face in his neck as well, holding her original close to her own body, feeling his warm, she could almost lose herself now.

Suddenly, Naruto took hold of her shoulders, and pushed her slightly away from him, looking at her in the eyes for a moment, before surprising her with a kiss. Her eyes widened, before she closed them and happily kissed him back.

For both of them, this was a miracle. Naruko has supposed to be absorbed back into Naruto, gone forever, all her experiences and emotions should have been _his_ now. But somehow, it hasn't, and she has there, both of them, in the same place.

Naruto had been devastated when she died right in front of him, so much that he went on a bloody rampage, killing all the ones who are responsible. He remembered that he also felt rage against everyone, and would also destroy the entire village, before being stopped. He realized there, nothing else mattered, as long as Naruko was with him, the world could burn for all he cared.

Pulling themselves back slightly, they looked at each other with flustered and tear stained faces, but they are happy, they could be together here, and that is all that matters.

"**I don't know if I should be amazed or disturbed."** A booming voice declared out of nowhere, instantly making the twins separate and look around in fright.

"W-who are you?!" Naruto looked around in fright, and rightfully, since he WAS in a giant sewer with no life signs nearby, it could as well be someone bent on killing them for good.

"**I am the one who saved both of you, show some respect brat." **The booming voice said once again, this time closer to the pair.

Naruto and Naruko looked to the giant gate next to them, the direction from where the voice was coming from and watched in growing horror as a giant figure approached them, each step making the ground shake like a leaf in a storm.

Their eyes got wide as the blackened giant became clear, taking the form a gigantic, red fox with nine swinging tails behind it. It's red demonic eyes staring at them with something akin to amusement with a grin on his face.

"W-what… Are you?" Naruko asked with fear evident in her face. After all, who wouldn't be scared to see a gigantic fox grinning down to you?

"**I'm surprised YOU don't know, Naruko, after all, it's thanks to ME that you even exists."** The arrogant voice of the mighty being declared, shocking the duo.

"W-what do you mean?! How come YOU created Naruko?!" Naruto yelled his question.

"**Your disrespect annoy me brat. I meant that it's thanks to me that she EXISTS not that I created her, you are the one responsible for that." **The giant fox said to them, who, upon looking at their confused faces, sighed in annoyance.

"**I shall explain. Naruko is but the darkness in your heart boy, she represents all the negatives feelings you repressed during the years, all the hate, all the resentment, all the sadness, all murderous impulses, all selfishness. All of those were being condensed into a black mass inside this place so I decided to take a look at it, and to my surprise, it seemed to have developed a consciousness of sorts. For a good while I couldn't do shit with that black mass, but when you managed, by sheer luck, to get your hands on a kage bushin scroll, I began to mold that mass of hate into a female version of you. That black mass, sensing your despair as well as receiving all of your memories, sent a message to you to summon a clone, and thus, you meet her."** Explained the great being, looking at both of them while they processed the information, so, before they began to ask questions, he continued on further.

"**The reason I did that, frankly, was boredom. At first I thought about using your darkness to one day take over your body, but I gave up on that. I felt the darkness in your heart and could sense your sadness, and decided to give you a second personality to better cope with the hate in your village. Imagine my surprise when, instead of the personalities taking turns in the body, they FELL IN LOVE with each other, in all my years, that is the first time I saw such as thing happen." **The giant fox then, got down, putting his head closer to the bars so he could see them better.

"**As for who I am, I'm the great Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune, and you, humans, amuse me." **And so, the giant fox introduced himself, much to the shock of the two blonds.

"The… Kyuubi? But… How?" Naruko asked herself, looking up at what should be an impossible sight. The Yondaime had killed the beast, does this mean they are indeed dead?

"**And you are supposed to be the intelligent one? It's impossible for a mere human to kill a bijuu, no matter if it's the weakest, we can't be killed like that, as we are forces of nature."** Kyuubi answered the girl.

"But… Then, where are we? How did we get there?"" Asked Naruto, suddenly getting a very bad feeling in his gut.

"**If you'd just looked at the little paper that's keeping this cage closed, you would notice it brat. I'm sealed, inside you. Your father couldn't kill me, so he sealed me away to save that pathetic village of yours." **Kyuubi declared, making the twins go dead silent in shock.

The giant fox actually though they died when 2 entire minutes passed without a single response from either of them, that is, at least until he noticed that both the original and the clone fell to their knees, their faces set into pure despair.

"Then… Does that mean…?" Naruko started to say.

"That… the villagers were right to hate us so much?" Naruto finished in a broken voice.

Kyuubi watched in silence as while Naruto was grimacing, preparing to cry again, Naruko actually looked up at him, more specifically, at the little paper seal keeping the cage closed, she glared, and glared, and glared for about ten minutes, all the while Naruto kept muttering 'I'm a monster…' over and over again.

Finally, she got fed up, turned to Naruto and grabbed him by his shoulders and started to shake him hard while shouting his name, making him snap out of his misery and look at her in the eyes.

"No, we are not monsters! Look at the cage! There is a giant fox there, and it's not us who are locked inside Naruto! We… Are just the prisoners… The villagers… They… They are in the wrong! Never again think that their hate for us is because of who we are! It's wrong! It's wrong! We keep them safe, and they treat us like dirt!" By the time Naruko finished her ranting, she had tears in her eyes, after finally knowing why they are hated so much, it hurt to know that they are supposed to be loved instead of hated.

"Naruko…" Her counterpart whispered.

"We… We are heroes… We keep a giant mass of chakra from finishing it's job of destroying them… We… We are supposed to be loved... The villagers… I hate them… I hate them so much… It hurts… To know that our lives could have been better…" She then, let go of his shoulders, dropping her own in the process and began to openly sob as well.

Naruto instantly embraced her to try and comfort his clone, but he remembered the way the giant fox said he got sealed.

He looked up at the fox, feeling dread again, but asked anyway.

"Kyuubi, what do you mean… When you said that my _father_ sealed you inside of me?"

The fox looked at the boy intently, considering what to tell him, before shrugging it off and tell him the truth anyway.

"**I mean exactly what I said, boy. Your father was the Fourth Hokage of this pathetic village, and he sealed me up inside of a tiny baby, you in this case." **His words shock both of them once again.

"W-What?!" Naruko exploded out of the embrace and glanced at the fox in shock once again.

"O-our father… Was… The Fourth Hokage?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, staring once again at the ground.

"**Must I repeat myself? Yes, he is. And your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki, she was my previous container."** Kyuubi once again declared, making both kids drop their shoulders.

"Why… Our own father…" Naruko asked herself.

"And… Our mom… she was a container as well…" Said the boy to himself.

Their shoulders dropped both in relief and in sadness. They now know who their parents were and that he was a great hero. On the other hand, they both are dead, and their father was the one who condemned them to a life of sorrow in Konoha.

"Did…"

"**uh?"**

"Did they love us…?" Naruto asked, glancing up at the fox with broken eyes.

The Kyuubi actually averted his eyes, looking up at the darkness behind the two blonds.

"**I don't quite understand the concept of love of humans, but both of them died protecting you from me, smiling all the while and wishing happiness in your life. That is all I have to say for you." **Kyuubi then got up and started walking backwards into the darkness of the cage.

"**It's time for you two to return to the living world. Naruto, you still will be able to talk with Naruko in your mind and you can summon her later with a kage bushin. Remember, don't expect many favors from me, my only objective is to make sure my host is strong enough to not get both of us killed, now go, three days have passed already." **And after that, Naruto could feel his vision blackening while Naruko watched in worry in her eyes.

…

…

…

_Konoha hospital, special room…_

White ceilings, that is the first thing Naruto saw when he woke up, the first thing he felt however, was some rather powerful ache all around his body.

"_God fucking dammit!"_ Naruto cursed in his mind while forcing his body to move, first with his toes and hands, them with his arms, forcing them so he could get up in a sitting position.

"_Naru-kun, be careful not to strain your body!"_ A worried voice yelled in his head, surprising him, making him look around looking for her before he remembered that she is inside his head right now.

"_Don't worry Naruko-chan, I'm fine, just a little sore, it will pass in no time!"_ He grinned at her even though she can't see him, he still got the feeling she knew he has smiling however.

"_Ahhhh, just be careful okay? I don't want to see you hurt."_ He voice carried so much affection and worry that the boy actually blushed and put a hand behind his head in an awkward manner.

Both of them stayed conversing for a while when someone slightly opened the door of his room. Turning to see who, Naruto got quite surprised when he saw Hiruzen entering.

"_Naruto-kun, I think it's not safe to trust him completely yet… He had hidden who our parents were as well as the fact that we are Kyuubi's prison…" _ Naruko warned him, making his grin falter slightly.

The Sandaime hurried over to Naruto when he noticed that he was awake.

"Naruto-kun! How are you? Are you fine?" The old Hokage asked his grandson figure, who just grimaced.

"I'm hurt all over. What happened, jiji?" Of course Naruto knew, he just wanted to be sure of something.

"You don't remember Naruto-kun?" The old man asked, hoping to get some answers as well.

"_Don't tell him the truth! We can't trust him, make something up!"_ Naruko advised from his head.

"I don't actually remember much old man, just that some ninja invaded my apartment at night, tied me up and started interrogating me. I forgot exactly about what…" Naruto lied through his teeth while scratching his cheek with a finger.

"Well, it's alright now Naruto-kun, it seems that a gas explosion saved your life, and ended the life of your captors. I'm afraid that your apartment is gone up in smoke though." Hiruzen declared while internally coming up to a conclusion that the bandits must have either pissed Naruto off greatly or wounded him such that the Kyuubi intervened to save their lives.

Whatever the case, it seemed that the blond didn't remember any of the events, something he has glad for as A) A kid his age remembering such rage, and by judging the state of the corpses, the slaughter that ensured would be detrimental to his mental health and B) Naruto wasn't ready to know about his burden yet.

What the DIDN'T know however, is that Naruto already knows both secrets that the Sandaime keeps from him, and that he was secretly staring at the old man with incredulity.

"Ahaha, it seems that my luck won this time uh?" He put a hand behind his head, laughing awkwardly, making the old timer chuckle as well.

"_Gas explosion your ass!" _Internally though, both he and Naruko are VERY pissed off at the old Hokage. He lied to them with a straight face, blaming it on a gas leak of all things! Hell, the old man actually looked _relieved._

__"Hey, Jiji? I-I'm going out, I need to look for a place to stay for the night." Naruto said, averting his eyes.

"Are you sure? You may not have recovered from the damage yet."

"Don't worry jiji! I always recover fast!" Naruto then, got up, took the clothes that were in a nearby chair, put them on and proceeded to exit the room.

Hiruzen just stared at the spot Naruto was moments ago.

"Poor boy… Being attacked by konoha ninjas, the very ones he wishes to become one day… I'm sorry I can't protect you better, Naruto-kun…" The old Hokage sighed, his chest filling up with guilt. He too old for this job, and Naruto too young for such crap.

_With Naruto…_

Naruto absent-mindedly noted that those clothes are new while walking towards… Somewhere… His house was gone in smoke after all and he forgot to talk to the Hokage about a new house, as angry as he was.

"_Looks like I will have to rent a room for the night…"_ Passing an alley, Naruto did a quick henge into a brown haired adult with plain looks, before heading for a cheap inn, one of those that didn't ask for documents.

After tricking the staff to let him to a room, he closed the door, undid his henge and started to trace his fingers along the door with chakra, creating a temporary silencing seal.

His mood have improved ever since he got out of the hospital, since the boy realized he could once again materialize Naruko back into the world, and this time, he didn't had to worry about if she is going to fade away or not, a huge, huge height have been lifted from his shoulders.

"_Kage Bushin: Naruko!"_ He declared, using her name mostly for concentration.

Naruto watched in awe as he felt _something_ getting out of his body and saw a black mist forming in Naruko's shape, before taking color and fully turning into her, who looked around curiously, before looking back at her original… And tackling him into the ground in an embrace.

"Naruto-kun, I…" She said in a teary voice, but got silenced when Naruto put a hand on the back of her head.

"Don't worry Naruko-chan, I… I will never let go of you… I promise, we will be together forever. Not even god will be able to do us apart… Even after death… We will stay together!" Naruto embraced her body harder this time, for the first time, unafraid if she would dispel or not, while Naruko just snuggled into his body, feeling the warmth of the original, something she enjoyed.

Both teens stayed in an embrace for what could have been hours, before reluctantly getting up and separating. They just smiled at each other for a while, before Naruko couldn't resist her curiosity anymore.

"Hey, Naru-kun? Why is the room full of cracks?" She asked, which made the boy look at her funnily.

"Cracks? I don't see any cracks in the room?"

Naruko tilted her head, before getting up and walking up to a desk, she picked up a book there and showed him.

"Here, this books also have cracks, don't you see?" She then, used her fingers to trace the cracks for Naruto, but got quite a surprise when the book suddenly split into two. She looked at Naruto and saw the he looked quite surprised as well.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I-I don't know! I just traced those cracks and…" She traced another crack in one half of the book and once again it split into two.

"Hey, your eyes changed color, and they are glowing!" Naruto exclaimed, making Naruko surprised again.

"_**Well Shit…"**_ They both heard a voice in their heads, and before they knew it, they back at the cage with Kyuubi staring at them with his jaw open in surprise.

"Kyuubi? What happened?" Naruko asked with a tilt of her head.

"**Hmm, it seems that you, little clone, got quite the overpowered gift."** He declared, sitting down and lowering his head to better look at them.

"Gift?" Both blonds asked at the same time. The Kyuubi didn't talk for a second, before declaring.

"**Yes, a gift. The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception."**

Chapter 5: END!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Well, hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, so, in compensation, there is an EXTRA big chapter for you all, and now we are finally moving into canon territory!

I'd like to thank everyone for keeping up to date with our fic! We really appreciate it.

This chapter was co-written with the help of TheWolfBoss06, and he also beta-read my parts of it, thank you!

Now, we've had some concerns about Naruko outshining Naruto in the previous chapter's reviews, my response is to not worry about that! Naruto is pretty much capable of pulling his own weight and Naruko has a lot of drawbacks, as you will see now.

Oh, and there is going to be more things at the end note, so please, read it if you can! Please, enjoy the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mirror Love**

_Chapter 6: Graduation._

A sound of heavy breathing pierced through the air of a private training ground, one away from the eyes of both civilians and ninjas alike. The breathing came from a boy who was thirteen years old, sitting in a meditation pose with his eyes closed.

His most distinctive traits was a spiky, sun-kissed hair with a set of three lines that marked both of his cheeks, lines that are now enlarged. He wore a dark red shirt with a pop-up collar and its sleeves coming down to his elbows, and black pants with a red stripe that ran down the side and black sandals. He also had a pair of metal bracers that sat on his wrists, which will grant him protection in close combat.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and pariah of Konoha.

He's also not the only one in the training ground. The person, a female, with him looked as if she was his twin sister, having the same blonde hair and facial markings. She also wore something similar to what Naruto was wearing, with the same fashion and color. The only differences were her sleeves hung over her shoulders and her pants were rolled above her knees.

The girl's name is Naruko, unofficial guardian of Naruto and enemy of the hateful fools of Konoha.

She sat in front of Naruto with her legs and arms crossed, her blue eyes showing worry as she gazed at him. Naruto's breathing grew ragged and his fingernails were turned into claws. She looked back at his face just as Naruto opened his eyes, showing red eyes with cat-like slit.

Naruto let out a gasp and dropped out of his stance, his claws retracting and his eyes turning back to its original blue. The marks on his face grew thinner to simple, thin lines. He no longer looked as feral as he was before.

"Oh, man." He took several deep breaths before gulping and smiled at Naruko. "Who knew using the Kyuubi's chakra was so tough?" He gave a loud sigh and laid his head on the ground, looking up at the sky.

**"Be thankful you even have access to my power, brat." **An arrogant tone rang out in his head.** "You are the first container to attempt in using it. Damn Mito and Kushina, they never saw the purpose of having the power in their possession."**

Another sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he felt something settling over his stomach, causing him to look up to see Naruko straddling him. She gave him a large smile and leaned over to peck his lips.

"Don't worry about it, Naru-kun. You only began learning to control it a few weeks ago, you have to learn to crawl before walking and to walk before running." She smiled at him. "Look at me, I was pretty much weaker than everyone at the academy since I was originally created when you are dead last, but after both you and Kyuubi helped me with the basics, I'm a lot stronger now!"

"Even so, it's still a pain in the ass to try and control a bijuu's chakra AND suppress it so the ANBU won't go on frenzy. It's nearly impossible." Naruto sighed again and tried to ignore the pain that this kind of training left in his chakra coils, goddammit it hurts!

"Look on the bright side Naru-kun! Once you manage to master using Kyuubi's chakra AND making it unnoticeable, it will be a lot easier to sneak in full power and also, it should be easier to use the unrestrained version." She reasoned, earning her a confused look, to which the giant fox grumped.

"**It takes a LOT of work to contain my bloodlust brat, if you can make it to two tails without making Naruko notice it, then you can easily make it to version two without worrying about losing your mind. As it stands though, you can barely even reach one tail without losing your mind! Naruko! Get off him and let him go back to training!"** The beast barked in their minds, making them wince and, in Naruko's case, wince and glare mentally at him.

"I want my Naruto time! We trained enough for today!" She whined, which made the nine tailed fox snort.

"**Not for today! You two will have team placements tomorrow, remember? I will be doomed if you make me look weak in the outside world! You two represent me, alright? So I can't have weaklings as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!"** He yelled again, and it caused Naruto to sigh as his twin and the fox got into yet another argument about 'managing his time'. Really, couldn't he decide for once?

"… **And you go back to training using your eyes!" **

"What?! I just recovered from a massive headache not even five minutes ago!"

"**No slacking! Remember what I told you about your eyes being weak?!"**

"They are not weak! They just don't have all their abilities yet!"

"**Exactly! So go back to your fucking training!"**

"Fuck you!"

Naruto sighed again as the two keep yelling at each other, it was giving HIM a headache. Honestly, couldn't they stop?

"Hey Kyuubi? How about a ten minute rest before we go back to training? I'm exhausted too you know?" Naruto said, hoping to make things calm again. It worked as both Naruko and the beast stopped arguing.

"**Hmm… If it's only ten minutes of rest I shall allow it, but no more than that!"** After he declared that, the giant beast have gone silent, probably to calm himself down a little, again.

"Ahh… He is such a slave driver!" Naruko sighed, lying down in the grass besides Naruto again after she got up to argue with the fox.

"Hey, at least we get stronger that way, right?" Naruto asked, which made her sigh and roll to rest her head on his chest.

"You're right Naru-kun… I just want to spend more time like that…" The blond girl declared before dosing off, which made Naruto chuckle at her affection obsession. He put a hand on her hair and decided to take a brief nap too.

As for the Kyuubi, he just snorted again at the twins and their diabetic inducing closeness. Really, they already expended all of the 24 hours of the day together, and a good percentage of this time they spent saying and doing things that would left even the biggest romantic on earth with diabetes, and he had to tolerate this day after day! Oh, whatever possessed him to save that girl from being absorbed back into his consciousness?

Still, it did have its perks. He could still remember the discussion they had after he revealed the name of the abilities her eyes gained.

_Flashback…_

"Mystic eyes… Of death perception? What the hell?" Naruko questioned while looking up at the giant fox.

"**It's exactly as I've said, Naruko Uzumaki, you've got an ability that normally only the Shinigami possesses. You can see the death of things and kill them regardless of how strong they are, their defenses, their jutsus, even if they are immortal or have multiple bodies or lives, if you can recognize their end, you can kill them." **The Kyuubi declared with narrowed eyes, trying to see any differences in the female clone's eyes.

"Wow! That's so cool! Does that mean that we can easily kill anyone?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"**Yes. It actually makes me afraid, as those eyes have enough power to shred even a bijuu apart, though it may put you in a coma if you ever try to see a single line in my body."** He answered, making both blonds even more excited.

"Hah! We are the best!" Naruko declared with a big grin, before a question came up to her mind.

"Hey, Kyuubi, what are those lines I saw in the walls anyway? I know they allow me to cut things apart, but what are they?"

"**Those lines, Naruko, are the end of the wall. In an easier way to explain, it means that it's the end of their 'life', where they became useless little corpses in the ground. And in this case, rubbles. If you saw any dot, this means the 'end of existence', it means that if you stab that dot, the entire **_**building**_** may cease to exist. What I mean by this is, the building will fall apart, but it may be just the wall that will fall apart, it actually depends on **_**what **_**you want to end. Tell me, do you see any lines around here? Or on Naruto?" ** Kyuubi asked Naruko, who tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't see any lines here, and didn't see any one on Naruto, only on the walls, in the shelves, on the bed, the curtains and so on." She said, which made the fox open his mouth, before closing it again. Then he laughed, loudly.

"Hey you dumb fox! What's so funny!" Naruto shouted in indignation while Naruko just pouted.

"**BWAHAHAHA! To think…. To think that you get got the most powerful eyes in the entire universe… AND THEY ARE COMPLETELY USELESS TO KILL EVEN AN ANT! BWAHAHAHA!"** The Kyuubi continued to laugh his ass off, while Naruto kept asking what is funny and insulting him, before Naruko got fed up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She shouted, in chakra enhanced voice, which made both Naruto and Kyuubi, who had sensitive ears, flinch.

"**Fine, fine, I will stop. But what I've said is true. Your eyes can't kill a single microbe."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto and Naruko asked of the bijuu.

"**Exactly what I meant. Your eyes are more like a "Mystic Eyes of Object Destruction", it seems you can only recognize the death of things that are not alive. You can only destroy inanimate objects, a wall, a sword, armor, maybe the ground, and so forth. Your eyes, they are incomplete." **The fox had to contain himself not to laugh again seeing the twins visibly deflating at his statement. Oh, he didn't have fun like that ever since he dropped Shukaku on the ocean.

"Then, is it useless?" Naruko asked with dropped shoulders.

"**Oh, I didn't say that, it has its uses alright, just not as good as a complete Death Eyes. Let's say the enemy is one of the Seven Swordsman of the mist, who loves to swing those big knives around. If you can trace the lines of their swords, they turn into useless sticks. The shock should be enough for you to kill their owners. Or, if you need to open a treasure that can't be opened no matter what or is it protected by some trap, you can 'kill' it too and take whatever is inside without hurting yourself. It can even be useful if you want to leave your enemy completely naked and defenseless in the battlefield. You are the intelligent one, right? Use the brain the other doesn't."** Kyuubi ignored Naruto's shout of protest and continued on his explanation.

"**From what I remember, the Shinigami uses a knife to help cut the lines and stab the points he sees, so I think it's better that you focus on training in fighting with a knife, a kunai or whatever, it can even be an sword if it suits your fancy." **At that, the bijuu actually gained a thoughtful look on his face.

"**You know what girl? I need to understand those eyes of yours better. Be proud, fake human, for I, the great Nine Tailed Fox, will train you with my eons of knowledge."** Naruto and Naruko actually got surprised that the arrogant fox grinned down at them.

_End of flashback…_

After that explanation, the fox had Naruko (discreetly) go into Konoha and describe where she saw the dots and lines. As he said, she only recognized death on inanimate objects, the civilian's clothes (to which she made a few go naked in public due to unexplained clothing failure) and somehow, on the trees, despite them not being exactly objects.

After that, when they had gone to one of their random desolate training grounds, Kyuubi made Naruko cut a tree apart with her eyes and he discovered that her eyes somehow recognized a tree as an inanimate object. After a while, she complained of a huge headache after tearing a single tree to shreds, and also commented on feeling her chakra reserves emptying.

Kyuubi made many experiments with her eyes whenever the two weren't sparring and reached the conclusion that: Her eyes could cut inanimate objects with ease, a tree seemed to make her lost more mental stability and chakra than a non-sentient target, which made him make Naruko grab a random squirrel and try to see lines on its body.

She complained of a massive headache, but said that like before 'dying', she could see very, _very_ faint bluish lines on its body if she forced her eyes enough. He had asked her to try and cut one, only to hear Naruko whimpering in pain and releasing the squirrel, before dispelling herself to recover. On that day, he noticed that her eyes may have the ability to evolve into true mystic eyes of death perception in the future.

Another thing he noticed when he had Naruko activate her eyes in a spar against Naruto is that they increased her reaction time and speed a _lot_, it actually reminded him of the chakra gates some humans in the past opened to gain massive power. Also, they had the ability to see 'residual chakra', it may be useless since her sensor ability can do the same thing miles away, but they still allowed someone to see if there is chakra in a place or someone and even identify if it's theirs or foreign. He had yet to experiment its usefulness against genjutsu though.

The massive downside of her eyes however, is that they drain a LOT of chakra from her. Let's say that Naruko has about 10000 Chakra Units in her coils, the amount a mid-level Jounin would have. If she was an Uchiha and had the Sharingan activated, it would cost about 30 CU per minute, if she has fire natured and used a great fireball with average input, it would cost about 300 CU per use. If she used the opposite element, a Water Dragon, it would cost a great 1000 CU per use.

The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, or, as they decided to call it, the Shinome costs the same as a Water Dragon, 1000 Chakra Units… _per minute. _That would kill the mid-level Jounin in about ten minutes, that is, if he didn't die because his brain turned into mush first. You see, for whenever Naruko had her eyes active for a long period of time, or worse yet, strained them like she did with the squirrel, she would get a migraine and would be forced to dispel herself in order to recover. If she used the Kage Bushin, and all of them had their eyes activated she would get into a week long coma due to the massive mental strain, so, she had been forbidden of using the eyes along with the clones, though she still could create clones and activate her eyes AFTER creating them.

Speaking of activation, the fox had used his chakra to get a look into the internal workings of her eyes, and this is what allowed him to both know the chakra cost AND train her on how to turn the ability on and off at will. One advantage of Naruko being a Chakra construct is that he could easily understand how her abilities worked if he used his chakra to analyze her body.

To get a better use out of her eyes, he had trained Naruko both inside the orignal's mindscape and on the real world. He taught her a knife using taijutsu that he saw an ancient demon slaying clan that specialized in assassination to turn their enemies into bloody messes in the ground. Granted, they didn't use only a knife, having many taijutsu styles, but this one seemed to make Naruko happy the most. Especially since a lot off the moves had the potential to draw a lot of blood, and one thing that learned after a _certain_ series of incidents, is that the girl loved blood.

It consisted of using a single knife to fight, the other hand being used to deflect attacks and to create openings so she could either painfully stab or slice her enemy. The legs are also used to great effect, assisting in kick strikes of as follow-ups of previous attacks, focusing on hitting the enemy on parts on where they hurt the most and on unbalancing them so they make easy targets. It was pretty neat, and the girl seemed to love it, she even started to occasionally daydream on using it on real combat and to create original moves with the help of her kage bushin and Naruto. She can even use her chakra to extend the reach of the kunai or knife she uses to make it even more deadly.

The boy himself learned a variant of it that focused on dual wielding of knives that had a more defensive nature, though it had no less number of crippling and painful moves. His free hand is sacrificed so that he could use another knife to better cripple an enemy and to block attacks, though the legs have the same use as Naruko's style. He gets even more deadlier if he uses chakra to extend the blades AND combines this style with his seals.

The boy became a genius on sealing, having surpassed the Sandaime already and probably being close on the level Jiraya of the Sannin if not on the same. Ever since he discovered that Naruko wouldn't vanish, he started to focus on creating combat seals. The things he managed to created baffled even him, which was not an easy thing to do.

For example, he had seals spread all across his body, which somehow are invisible and don't make him look like a tattoo fanatic. Two of those are on each of his hands, on his palms to be exact, which allow him to draw kunai with great speed or heck, shot them at high speeds from his palms, something which Naruko copied so that she could have better access to kunai and have more ranged attacks.

There is also the barrier he is able to make with his seals, as well as the traps and things that only the Fourth seemed to be able to do. Naruto is actually determined to one day be able to make a perfect, if not better, copy of the Hiraishin no Jutsu and to awaken the Uzumaki Chakra Chains. The boy is already much stronger than most Genin and a few Chuunin already, his only weak point being close quarters combat since much of his focus is on his seals, and even that is more than enough to keep him alive. Naruko covers that weak point however, as she is a beast in close quarters.

And besides those abilities, both of them had stolen scrolls from the library, Jutsu scrolls. Most of them being only low ranked, but still added a lot to their arsenal, making them more deadly. It actually intrigued Kyuubi slightly, as Naruto seemed to have proficiency with those jutsus, while Naruko seemed to struggle. So far the boy had mastered two D rank a C rank, all of them being mid to long range wind jutsu, while Naruko so far had managed to master two D rank close range wind jutsu.

Those two have come a long, long way. And they are Kyuubi's best hope of gaining eternal freedom and finally killing THAT man.

_On the next day…_

The blonds have woken up in their usual way, cuddled with each other in their pajamas on their now bigger bed. After waking up, both of them prepared themselves for the day with a bath, Naruko's being quickier as she doesn't have to worry about the call of nature, and a nice and surprisingly balanced breakfast, they took off to their final day at the academy, or rather, Naruto did, Naruko just dispelled herself.

You see, during all those years, no one managed to find out about Naruko, not even his ex anbu guard, Kakashi, who just dismissed it as an oddity of his training regimen and mostly stayed too far from him to see whatever they're doing or Sarutobi who had a crystal ball that could see all of Konoha. The old man rarely used it to observe Naruto though, as he trusted his guard AND because most of its uses were to peek on women. Thanks to the laziness of one and the other being a pervert, she managed to be a secret only Naruto and Kyuubi knew of. So, as to not have their sanity questioned and possibly lose their shinobi status or their 'loyalty' questioned, they just kept it that way.

"_Ahh, what a nice day! Naru-kun, come here with me later so we can have some time together!" _He heard Naruko comment in his head, to which he chuckled again.

"_Don't worry Naruko-chan, when the bell rings, we will spend some time just relaxing together!" _He ignored the sound of the Kyuubi slapping a hand on his forehead to reply to Naruko mentally.

"_Alright!"_ The female clone yipped in joy, making Naruto smile, which creeped some civilians the fuck out.

Naruto paid them no mind, but not too long after the twins began their training together with the Kyuubi they began to act funny around him, instead of glaring and whispering or even yelling hurtful things at him, they began to cower in fear, avert their eyes, run away, cry, piss their pants, hide behind objects, get paler than ghosts, beg for forgiveness and hell, a year ago one of them actually committed seppuku in front of him! That one had Naruko laughing maniacally in his mind.

You see, that is actually the fault of a serial killer. Corpses of civilians have been found, mutilated and showing signs of having been tortured before their horrible demise. Over two hundreds have been killed that way over the years and the killer simply left absolute no proof or evidence behind, the perfect killer. He has been dubbed 'The Nightmare' due to the fact that all his killings happened to be at night, when all of his victims had been asleep.

The thing is… All of the civilians killed had done at least one evil against Naruto, either being the ones who have thrown him out of the orphanage, raised the prices to him, sold him spoiled food or tricked him in a hurtful way. All of the victims are people who wronged Naruto, though all of them are civilians.

Heavy suspicion arose around him, forcing the Sandaime to use his crystal ball to observe him, and much to his relief, always found Naruto sleeping soundly in his bed by the time of the murders, that always happened at night. Of course, they have checked for evidence of the killers being shadow clones of his, but even Kage Bushins left evidence behind in the form of chakra residue. This killer left none. So, much to the outrage of many civilians, Naruto had been declared innocent. All of this happened in secret of the boy in question of course.

Civilians who mistreated Naruto before are now in constant company of Anbu guards… Though it's still useless as even now the occasional civilian shows up in a mangled mess in some random part of Konoha.

Naruto of course, knew of the murders, and had a suspicion Naruko had something to do with it. As she sometimes would disappear in the middle of the night and return hours later with a very cute, creepy and bloody smile on her face. The boy actually managed to get a liking to this particular expression of hers and would sometimes kiss her upon her return. Good thing the blood on the ground and on him disappeared alongside her once she dispelled.

Yes, she definitely had something to do with the murders.

"_Don't know what you talking abooout!"_ She giggled in his mind.

"_Sure you don't." _He chuckled at her in response.

"_**Nope, not at all."**_ Come Kyuubi's sarcastic reply.

Naruto didn't care in the slightest about the murders, and has kinda grateful for his lover to do such a thing for him. While he would've loved to kill the civilians himself, it would only make him land in trouble. And besides, Naruko loved to do those things, so he let her. She said that if they ever get a solo assassination mission or something like that, that they should kill together, to which he agreed. She got so happy that day that the next civilian was found arranged in a heart shape.

Arriving at the school, Naruto went up to his seat, stopping only to give acknowledging nods to his few friendly acquaintances: Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata, who blushed at him. For some reason, he could feel Naruko grinding her teeth in the back of his mind when he looked at her.

Sitting down at his seat, that happens to be in the very back of the room, he looked around the class.

"_Come on! All of them are weaklings! Look at that one over there, he is drooling, he is fucking drooling! He is supposed to be a Ninja or Neanderthal? And that girl over here! She is putting make up on her face! The only make up a ninja needs is the blood of his enemies!" _Naruko yelled in his mind, going on yet another rant about the uselessness of future konoha shinobi.

And then, Sakura, Ino and a legion of girls entered already in a catfight over who is going to sit beside the 'great' Sasuke Uchiha. He looked around trying to find the reason for their fight. Where is him anyway? He looked to his side.

Shit. He just noticed that Sasuke is just besides him, looking at the window while brooding. Why him?

"_And here they come! The bane of all Kunoichi in the world! Fangirls!" _ Naruko declared with spite. Naruto also wans't fond of them, specially the Haruno.

"NARUTO! GET OUT OF THE SEAT SO WE CAN SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" They yelled, though Sakura's voice was the loudest. Naruto sighed.

"Let's see…" He got in a thinking pose. The classroom got quiet for a whole minute while waiting for his answer.

"What about no?" He finally replied, giving them his middle finger. To which they roared and yelled at him. Sakura actually had the nerve to try and grab him by force. Naruto simply slapped her hand away and glared at her, sending a bit of killing intent.

"Unless you want me to seal your vocal cords forever, I suggest you to leave me alone." Sakura looked ready to piss her pants, he intensified his glare, and she quietly went to her seat without a word.

"Anyone else want to try to make me move?" He asked of the horde, but they cried and backed off, much to his relief. Sasuke just grunted, hiding a smile at the fate of one his biggest tormentors.

"_I fucking hate them! I fucking hate that girl! I will save her for last!"_ Naruto momentarily felt sympathy towards the girl, but quickly brushed it off, he wanted to murder her too after all she was done to him.

Iruka finally arrived after ten minutes. He looked around, it was strangely quiet. Then he noticed Sakura looking ready to cry, he sighed.

He looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze, to which he just nodded at him, which made the teacher sigh and shake his head. Why did fangirls have to be so narrow-minded?

"Okay, now everyone, congratulations on passing the test! From now on, you are shinobi, the arms of the village, you all make us proud!" He looked around, the whole class seemed proud of themselves, even Sasuke seemed to be smirking a little and Shikamaru looked motivated for once! The teacher didn't even have to look at his favorite blond to know that he must be grinning like a fox right now.

"Okay, now everyone, I will say which teams you belong to!" He once again declared, and Naruto, noticing that he wouldn't be called for a while, zoned out and kept talking to his twin.

"… And Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" A yell of happiness. "… And Naruto Uzumaki!" A cry of unhappiness. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake!"

"Dammit…" Naruto just HAD to be on a team with the em- no, he is an insult to emos, the brooder god and the fangirl goddess.

"_Just our luck… Maybe we will be able to 'off' them in a mission with enough luck…" _ She started to plot, but Naruto highly doubted it would work anyway, besides, it would just be a wasteful use of a good knife.

"_You have a point…"_ The blond twin sighed sadly after he told her as such.

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi! Team 9 is still in circulation from last year… Team 10: Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma! That is it, you are dismissed to wait for your senseis to arrive in a hour's time!" And so said, he left the classroom, with a lot of newly made ninjas not to long behind.

Naruto himself stayed in the classroom to each a sandwich Naruko made to him earlier, and then, he closed his eyes as if to nap, entering his mindscape.

_Naruto's Mindscape…_

A giant green field with a forest not too far away, there is also a small wooden house that Naruko liked to stay whenever she was inside him. That is the new appearance of his mindscape after both Naruko and Kyuubi complained that the sewer is ugly and didn't have enough space, sure enough, it's a lot more beautiful now.

And there Naruko is, she hearing a beautiful pink dress with her hair down while taking a walk around a field of flowers, she saw him and waved.

"Naru-kun! Over here!" Naruto smiled warmly at her, and closed his eyes, his own clothes changing into more normal looking clothes, a black shirt with blue pants. He grinned and ran in her direction.

Naruko yelped as Naruto embraced her in a run and started to spin around with her in his arms. She started laughing alongside him. This was their paradise, the heaven both of them wanted to spend the rest of their days, no, the rest of eternity in.

After spinning around a little, he put Naruko back into the ground and kissed her deeply, savoring her scent and her taste, over the years, all feelings of awkwardness of her being a clone vanished, he started to treat her as both himself and her own person now. He loved her more than anyone else, he was pretty sure that even if all the girls in world threw themselves at him, he would want only her.

Both of them laid down on the groud, looking up at the sky of his mindscape, it was a beautiful blue with a few lazy clouds floating around. It was truly heaven, Kyuubi is probably sleeping in the forest, so they had all this time to themselves. So blissful, he wished this never ended.

As both of them spent they time either cuddling with each other, kissing or talking about random things, they completely forgot about time and that even as everyone returned to the classroom to wait for their teachers, they still stayed in their happy moment together with each other.

Even as the senseis of other students arrived, they still were in their bliss, even as only him, Sasuke and Sakura remained in the classroom, Naruto and Naruko only wanted to know about each other. Even as three hours of waiting passed, they still kept in they own, literal little world, just loving each other. Even as Kyuubi woke up and started walking around, they paid him no mind. The only reason that they broke out of their bubble is that, after snorting something about diabetes, he reminded them that they were there for three hours.

The evil fox let them panic for a while before saying that their sensei haven't show up yet and that both of their teammates are feeling murderous for having to sit around doing nothing for three hours. This actually got them a good laugh, before Naruto hesitantly kissed his other half goodbye and returned to the real world.

…

Just as Naruto opened his eyes, his sensei arrived, looking bored out of his mind.

"_Hey! I remember this chakra signature! He is the Anbu who kept guard around us!_" Naruko declared in a somewhat surprised voice, their Anbu guard is going to be their teacher?

As for Kakashi, he lazily looked around. The pink (pink?) kunoichi yelled at him about being late, the Uchiha boy looked both relieved and ready to murder him and Naruto looked like he just woke up from a very good dream. Oh well.

"My first impression of you is… You're boring. Anyway, I think since one of you is comfortable enough, let's do our introductions here." He ignored the pink harp, no, harpies are beautiful (especially since the release of the monster girl version of the Icha Icha came around), the pinkette yelling at him and sat on the teacher's table.

"Alright everyone! Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" He started with an eye smile.

"Uhh, what do you mean sensei?" The pinkette asked. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Naruko blinked. Kyuubi tilted his head. Seriously?

"Uhh, how about your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, something like that?"

"Why don't you go first sensei?" She asked, completely oblivious to his sarcasm.

"Ahhh… Well, My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have likes and dislikes… Dreams for the future… As for hobbies… You're too young to know them. Anyway, pink menace, your turn." He said, making Sakura glare at him before replying.

"My name is Haruno Sakura! My likes are…" Looks at Sasuke and drools. "My hobbies are…" Looks at Sasuke and giggles, the males all sigh at this. "My dreams for the future…" Looks again at Sasuke and squeals. Naruko wanted to turn her into mush.

"And dislikes?" Kakashi tempted.

"NARUTO!" She screeched, and Kakashi could've sworn he heard glass breaking. Naruto just replied with a middle finger towards her, to which she started to growl at him.

"Alright alright, calm down. Walking Black Cloud, you next." He said, pointing at Sasuke, who glared bloody murder at him.

"My name is Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and a lot of dislikes. My hobbies are training and my dream… No, my ambition… Is to revive my clan, and to kill a _certain_ man." He declared with hate when he mentioned his brother. Sakura though he was cool, Kakashi looked in understanding and Naruto looked unimpressed though he had a raised eyebrow because Kyuubi said that they should kill him and burn his eyes.

"Okay… Whiskers, you next." He pointed at Naruto, who didn't take offense at the nickname.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, studying and creating new seals and I like, no, I _love_ myself, and only a few other people. My hobbies are training, engineering new seals, spending time with myself and pranks. My dream for the future… Would be to find a way to bring a clone to life, become the strongest in the world and then, find heaven, a place where I can spend the rest of my days in peace." Naruto declared, and while Kakashi though that while slightly narcissistic, it was kinda deep. His companions however…

"Ha! He can't find anyone to like him and had to stick to being a narcissist! What a loser!" She laughed at him while Sasuke just looked at him like he was crazy.

Naruto's eyebrows started to twitch, both in irritation towards his teammates and that Naruko kept yelling in his head how much useless they are, how much she hated them and the many, many ways she could kill them.

Kakashi looked unimpressed, but inwards, he was crying in despair, this team is doomed to failure! A fangirl, an avenger and a narcissist! Could it get any worse?!

"Ahh, anyway, meet me up at training ground 10 tomorrow. We will be having a survival training." He declared.

"Survival training? We already them at the academy!" Sakura yelled again.

"Well, this is not your typical training, for you see, it's a test, and if you fail, you WILL go back to the academy!" He exclaimed in sadistic glee at the expression of his students.

"B-But what about the test the academy gave us?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Oh, it's just something to ward off the hopeless cases. For you see, this is the true genin test. There is a failure rate of 66%, meaning that out of 9 teams, only about 3 teams will pass." He said to the still shocked genin, this is fun!

"Meet me up at the training ground 10 at 7 AM o'clock, oh, and I suggest you don't eat, for if you do, you WILL throw up! That is it! Bye!" And thus, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving his charges to themselves.

Sasuke snorted and got up, determined to pass this test. Sakura went after him in a daze, trying to ask him out for a date. Naruto also got up, walking slowly towards the exit.

"_Don't worry Naru-kun! You are more than ready to take him on! You can count on it! He will not realize what we've got in store for him!" _And Naruko's encouragement was enough to make the blond smile. Of course, as long as they are together, they are unbeatable.

"_Thank you Naruko-chan… We WILL pass this test and we will prove that we can become shinobi!" _He looked up at the sky outside his school. Yes, he needed to become stronger to ensure their peace together, and the first obstacle is passing this test.

Chapter 6: END!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Omake**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

_The First Murder_

***Warning! Very graphical scene ahead, if you don't like gore or seeing a preteen girl torture someone to death, I recommend that you skip this omake!***

This is the first step. Yes, she needed to protect Naruto from all threats, that is her purpose in life. The reason she was created, to heal his mind, give love to his heart and to protect his body. She, is his tool, his protector, his guardian.

He is sleeping besides her, he looks so cute like that, she wanted sooo much to just go back to sleep and cuddle up with him, but no, today, she was on a mission.

The first to suffer from her hands, the motherfucker, the man who managed the orphanage, the guy that threw them out at the street to suffer, to starve, for days on end before the Hokage found them. The man somehow managed to stay alive even after being brought in for questioning. The Hokage didn't punish him enough, so, that duty fell on her hands.

She got up quietly, not wanting to wake Naruto up. After that, she concentrated her chakra to change her appearance. In her face appeared a black laughing mask with blood running down its eyes and mouth (Look at my profile pic), a dark red mantle covered her body, that had a dark jacked and pants underneath. Her long blond hair fell behind her back. Yes, she truly looked like a nightmarish killer now.

She got to the door and opened it with all the silence she was trained in. Making sure that there were no Anbu outside right now. She got out and started to walk in the dark, dark streets of Konoha. She activated the Shinome, allowing for perfect night vision, another benefit of having those eyes.

"_**Oh? Going on a bloody rampage, are we? Sure want to do this?"**_ The giant fox asked in her mind, by his tone, he looked excited at what she was about to do. She grinned mentally at him, and that was all the answer he needed before starting to laugh evilly.

So, where was she? Oh yes… There, she found the orphanage, and surprisingly, the man still worked here. No matter, karma would come to him today.

She killed the door with her eyes, making it completely vanish from existence by stabbing the dot she saw in the middle. Them, she followed his chakra signature. He is behind a room, so, she just killed the lock and opened it silently.

He is sleeping, how cute! Now, to seal the place up so his screams won't leak outside…

She took a brush out of a seal on her palm, and started stroking the door, covering the tip of the brush with chakra. She made an invisible seal, two actually. One made sure that the door was shut like an iron barrier and the other, a silencing seal. Luckily, for her, there didn't seem to be any window in his room.

She looked at him, and started to laugh, loudly. A maniacal laugh, filled with hate and spite.

The man woke up with a start. He had afro hair, a big mustache and was fat. Great, she is going to kill a pig, oh, how she is anticipating this.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He yelled in fear, at first he thought that she may be an Anbu because of the mask, but the _way_ her killing intent rolled, made it extremely sure she is _not._

"Hihihi, my name is not important… What is however old man… Is that you remember…" Like a flash for the civilian she got him and kicked him to the ground, making the fat pig grunt in pain.

"W-what do you want? Leave me alone!" He yelled once again in fear. What he got for his troubles however, was a kunai to the thigh in a non vital area, making it bleed heavily, but not enough to kill him.

"AHHHH! P-please, leave me be! I-I will give you everything you want!" He didn't understand why no one come to his rescue yet, maybe she killed them already? Oh no!

"Ahahaha, tell me, pig-san, do you remember the little boy, Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"That… That demon boy! I gave him what he deserved!" He yelled in momentarily moment of anger, forgetting that his life was on the line here.

"Yes… You made us suffer…" Using her eyes's ability, she 'killed' all of his clothes with her kunai, making the old man go stark naked. He yelped in fright and in humiliation. Naruko put a feet on his belly.

"Do you know… What is like to wander the streets, in the rain, exhausted and in hunger? Tell me… WHY DID YOU MADE US SUFFER LIKE THAT?!" She started to pound on him, making the fat man scream in agony as he begged for her to stop.

"You want me to stop? Hahahah, that's so funny! You are funny pig-san!" She exclaimed in childlike innocence, before getting her feet out of him and staring at him. She decided to take her mask out.

"Hiii!" She smiled cutely at him. But her face, the markings, the eyes… Oh god! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! She… She is that demon child!

"P-please, stop this! I-I beg you! Forgive meeee!" He shrieked like a pig, the only reason he didn't piss of disembowel himself being that he already did his business earlier, otherwise Naruko would have to deal with his stench.

"You want forgiveness… That is funny… We… We kept asking everyone to forgive us, despite not knowing what we've done wrong… and yet… NO ONE GAVE A FUCK! HOW FUCKED UP IS THAT, UH?!" She put her hand on the knife in his thigh, and pressed it deeper in his wound, making him scream again.

"Hahaha! Scream, scream! I like your screams!" She once again exclaimed in excitement, especially once she saw blood. She decided to yank the knife out, gaining another scream of pain. She looked at the blood on the blade, and licked it.

"Blood… It's delicious… Hahaha…" Her actions earned a frightened whimper from the fat pig man. She looked at him.

"Let's have fun, pig-san!"

She started to stab him all over his legs, making him scream in pain and staining the ground in blood, oh, the beautiful blood! She stopped occasionally to lick her knife clean, just to creep the hell out of the man, even as he whimpered in pain.

She them, took hold of his feet. And started to stab it continuously in the joint, relishing in the pained sobs and screams coming from him, how fun! With a swift move, she cut his feet clean off, time to move on to the next!

Now, stabbed the bottom of his right feet, completely destroying it, so beautiful! She took a moment to allow him to suffer a bit then moved to his knee joint. She looked at it for a moment, before stabbing it painfully. She liked the pained scream and stabbed it again, and again, until she managed to completely severe that part of his leg. She did the same thing with the other joint, only this time slicing it as one does to a cake, giggling like a school girl at the blood coming out in waves and the whimpering and sobbing of the old man.

She looked at him and frowned, he is going to die too quickly that way!

She put a hand inside her cape, and there found a small bag, she took a blood pill and forced him to swallow it. This is going to keep him going for a good while. Naruko smiled at herself, what a good thing to do!

Now, she looked at his groin and wanted to puke, how ugly! She bet Naruto's was more beautiful! She looked at him in the eye, and smiled, making him go even paler and whimper a feeble 'please no', to which she paid no mind.

She took her knife, and jammed it up in his crotch, gaining a very, very loud scream of pain from the man, so, she did it again at least a good two times. This is fun!

She discarded the knife, leaving it buried up between his balls and unsealed another, clean one, time to have more fun!

Getting an idea, she unsealed another kunai, decided to stab them thorough his hands, pining them both to the floor in a bloody mess. Each time gaining a loud whimper of pain. Poor piggy, is he suffering? Does he need another blood pill?

She decided to give in to his wishes and gave him another pill with a cute smile. Good, now he is going to keep going even longer!

"Ahh… Ahhrhg… Sstoop… Stooopp…" He sobbed pathetically.

"Hahaha, no no pig-san! It's still too early to stop! Here, I got another idea to have fun!" She unsealed another kunai, and looked at his belly, my, he needs to lose weight! Let's help pig-san!

She gently stabbed the upper part of his stomach, making him yell in pain, and then, started to slice it down, making huge opening in his stomach. The man was starting to vomit blood now, but the two pills will keep him alive for her, so no worries.

Using both her hands, she widened the opening, gaining gurgled sobs of pain. She saw blood everywhere, but there are his internal organs! This is better than any anatomical classes she ever had! She lifted her knife up… And stabbed it right thorough his intestines, again and again. Blood and some other nasty things appeared, so she stopped, hmm, he is already a whimpering mess of blood, what to do now? Oh!

She sat behind him, putting his head on her lap, which made the man look up at her in absolute fright. The terror in his eyes, how beautiful! She lifted him and forced him to sit, even though doing so gave him terrible pain from his hands, crotch, knees and stomach. And then, started to trace her knife alongside his back, making sure to have it deep in enough to hurt but not enough to kill, his cries and gurgles are cute!

She didn't know for how much time she played with him, but at the end, his back was full of deep marks and stabs, and he stopped to breath, meaning that he is dead! Pity, she wanted to play more! Getting up, she took another moment to swiftly cut his head and arms off as a last insult, then released her seals, and started her trek back home, singing happily to herself.

The Kyuubi meanwhile didn't know whether to be proud or to be unsettled, this made Shukaku look like pacifist! Oh, yes, he did enjoy the man's suffering, but at the same time, is it normal for a human girl to act like this? Oh well, at least he got to enjoy the show, pity it had to end so quickly.

What he did not know at this time however, is that pig-san is only going to be her first victim of over a hundred, the terror reign of Naruko Uzumaki, The Nightmare, is just beginning! She is going to protect Naruto, she will never let anyone make him suffer again!

END!

***And here ends the gore part***

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Soo… How did you guys like the chapter? It's the biggest yet and managed to cover a lot of previous unknown parts. What do you think about Naruko's drawbacks so she is more balanced? And Naruto's so far described abilities?

He will get the chance to shine on the next chapter's test, so, if anyone have some opinion or idea as to what abilities that Naruto (Or Naruko if you want, though she probably won't fight for a while) should have, please, mention it on the reviews or PM me or TheWolfBoss06!

Aaand about opinions, we got one by the UltimatebadassOVERLODsayan, he suggested that since Naruko pretty much will use the abilities of the Shikis, Naruto should learns abilities like Fate/ Stay Night's Archer, projection of weapons and maybe even a Reality Marble (Unlimited Blade Works) and also use bow and arrow as a weapon, which was an earlier idea, though if you guys like it, it can still be used. So, any opinion on it?

Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter! And the omake if you read it!

The Omake actually is pretty much a random idea, and a experiment for the future gore, so it can be decided if you guys want it to be graphic or just mentioned, or if you guys agree to Naruko's yandere squee personality, so if anyone got any complaints or suggestions, please, share them!

Thank you for reading, please, leave a review if you can, it help motivates us!


End file.
